Nurarihyon: A New Era
by xSlink
Summary: Rikuo and Tsurara's son, Rio Nura is 12 years old, the same age as when all of Rikuo's adventures in the original story starts. However Rio is not being pressured to be the new supreme commander like his father, so his lifestyle is different, or is it? (Story explores with demonlogy outside of Japan.)
1. The Start of the 4th

**Author's Note: **_I know there are theories that make my story not possible, but ignore them all! Oh there might be spoilers later on in the story that refers back to the manga but not this chapter!_

_Sorry if my story writing style is confusing or boring, I'm really rusty on writing, but I found it fun to write on this subject. I know if I wanted to experiment my writing I would have started with a one-shot, but NO I'm starting with a series! : D _

_It might also be boring, because I have very slow beginnings._

_Ignore all grammar errors I was too lazy to wait for my friend to edit it LOL Enough of my rambling ENJOY!_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago I'm just a fan of the anime/manga._**

* * *

"Rioooo! Wake up sleepy head!" His mother tugged at his blanket.

"5 More minutes…" Rio groaned his shaggy light brown hair a mess and remained snuggled up.

"Oi Rio, I'm warning you! Open those bright blue eyes you got from me!" His mother put her hands on her hips and began to countdown. "5…4…3."

"Mom, I'll be ready for school later." Rio was still not moving at all.

"1. Alright no choice then!" She pushed his bed sheets to reveal his legs to the air. His mom took a deep breath and exhaled.

"AHHHHH, I'm up and awake for school, don't worry mom!" Rio screamed from the pain of having only his legs frozen. "Achoo!"

"Oh no, you have a cold from my ice!" Tsurara seemed worried but her tone was calm.

Rio put his right hand to his cheek, and pretended he was panicking, "Oh no…what a DARN shame…OH WELL NO SCHOOL FOR ME!" and he threw the sheets back on.

Tsurara let out a big sigh, "Rio…" and then took a deep breath.

"Never mind!" He jumped out from his sheets and ran to the washroom to prepare himself for school.

* * *

"Alright, I'm off to school!" Rio said as he waved at his mom. He opened the front door, of his house but stopped as his mom signalled for him to wait.

"Here you go, you woke up so late, you had no breakfast, so I made you some while you walk to school!" Tsurara handed Rio a piece of toast.

Rio took the bread, and could already feel the taste on his fingers, "Thanks." He put the bread in his mouth, tasted it and took it out. "For the cold toast…" Put the toast back in his mouth and ran for the front gate.

"Yo Rio, want me to bring you to school faster?" Aotabo called out for him.

"No no Rio how about I bring you instead, I look more human than that guy!" Kurotabo reminded him.

Rio simply nodded his head to both of them, putting a smile on both their faces as he continued walking past the gates.

"Hey! You two! Stop spoiling Rio, he needs to stop being lazy, and that won't help if you treat him like your master! Rio walk to school without any youkai!" Tsurara had decided put some discipline towards all 3 of them.

"What was that Yuki-Onna? Couldn't you see he needed us?" Aotabo tried to reason with her.

Tsurara shook her head. "He's completely different from Rikuo, when Rikuo his age."

"Rio's 12 years old, isn't that when it all started? The start of Rikuo being the master of all Youkai." Kurotabo closed his eyes and thought of all that had happened in the past.

"The only difference is that Rio hasn't transformed yet, and he's half youkai!" Aotabo began complaining."

"Doesn't matter at least Rikuo isn't old enough to retire! If we had to depend on a lazy kid like Rio, what a mess this Hyakki would be!" Tsurara assured them.

"Well the entire house thought a kid who didn't even appreciate his youkai blood would never be suited to earn the title, Master of All Spirits and look what happened." An old sounding voice bellowed out to them. Nurarihyon sat on the porch and just drank tea, staring at the sky.

* * *

Rio walked down the path while nibbling on his frozen toast. _Ahhh it's so boring walking alone! The taste of bread isn't even helping me at all. _He walked past a house. The smell of fried foods caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks and sniffed out the smell which he knew would taste better than his breakfast. But he knew he couldn't sneak into the house and steal some food. _I wish I could sneak around like great gramps._

Two figures walked out of the house, "Yo Rio!" The masculine voice greeted him he had jet black hair where he had a strand of hair for his bangs.

"Oh Rio's here!" The more feminine voice noticed, she had a light brown spiky ponytail.

"Toru, Misaki! What were you two doing in that amazing smelling house!" Rio leaned his head forward anticipating an answer.

"Did you forget? I live there, the Ono household. But I guess you were too distracted by the smell to even remember where friends live. Misaki is here because she decided to wait for me inside my house." Toru Ono sighed as if Rio were hopeless.

"No…I one hundred percent did not forget, I was in fact, er…WAITING FOR YOU! That's it!" Rio stuttered out. "Let's walk to school just like I planned."

A middle age man walked in front of them and stopped, he was wearing sunglasses he grinned, and snapped his fingers. Four more men popped out of the bushes. "For you three, school is cancelled." His men grabbed them by one arm and the other hand was covering their mouths.

They were brought all the way to an abandoned building, where they got tied up in rope. The men left the scene and just left them tied up to a post. Hours had passed; they had seen all different shades of the sky changing. They tried struggling, but everything was useless and by the time they had lost hope, the sky was completely dark, it had hit night time.

"So this is how it ends? Tied up to a post with 3 friends." Toru moaned and put his head down. "We were just on our way to school. At least Misaki is asleep she won't die in pain.

Rio who was completely calm in this situation, was just questioning the situation. "How do we even get captured…OUTSIDE of Toru's house without anyone noticing?"

"Grrrr!"

"What was that?" Toru was on alert.

"Sounds like a dog to me." Rio answered him.

"It's the cops searching for us!" Toru cheered and tried his hardest to struggle out of the ropes.

The two boys stared into the darkness where they had heard the growl. A hairy dog like leg appeared in front of them and soon the entire figure emerged out of the darkness. A standing dog, the size of a bear stood in front of them.

"A werewolf?" Toru shrieked.

"Well it certainly is not the police." Rio nodded his head. "Do werewolves even belong in Japan; they should be in North America along with vampires."

The werewolf ran up to Toru and scratched him. Toru's head flew back and he hit his head on the post and was knocked out unconscious.

"The wolf pointed at Rio Nura, "You're next."

"What clan do you belong to?" Rio demanded an answer.

"Clan? I just live here, and you're on my territory, you can't move, free food." The wolf answered him.

Rio finally panicked. He did everything he could to escape the ropes, struggle, bite the ropes and just kicking his legs.

"You seem interesting, I'll see how you humans react to a situation like this." The wolf howled and then cut the rope. "Now if you run away, your life is spared but your two friends will be eaten, or will you fight, at a useless attempt to save them." The wolf howled.

Rio stared back at the path that would lead home and the split second he glanced at his friends, the wolf was holding Misaki's head and it opened his mouth and licked its sharp teeth. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Surely your choice can't be to fight back, so I'm getting ready."

_The blood flows within me. _"Do you even know who I am?" Rio threw a rock at the wolf but it was swiped away.

"Well it makes me curious why you aren't surprised at seeing youkai."

"I am the son of the Master of All Spirits. The blood of leadership flows within me, the blood of youkai, and descendant of the great Nurarihyon." Rio's hair grew all the way back. He looked like Rikuo as Nurarihyon but instead of white hair, he had light blue hair similar to his mother.

"You mean you are a master of that huge mansion? I get to taste the blood of royalty?" The wolf let go of Misaki's head and was prepared to attack Night Rio. "Hey boy, if your royalty, tell me your name."

"I am Rio Nura, Rio Nurarihyon." Rio responded and he took one step closer. "It's going to be the last name you remember, okay?"

"Heh, my name is-…"

Night Rio took a quick leap, he landed in a crouched position 1 metre away from the wolf. "Not important, what is you should remember, never touch a woman on Nura clan turf" he declared as he swung his sword at the wolf sliced him in half.

He walked up to his two unconscious friends, cut the rope that was binding them with his sword, and carried them on his back and started heading home with thoughts in his mind.

_What am I right now? Why am I in a robe similar to my dad's youkai form? As well as long ass hair? Is this…my youkai form?_

On the ground there was a sudden thump sound from beneath Rio.

_Crap I dropped Toru out of excitement!_

He picked up Toru and when he reached Toru's house he dropped Toru on the steps and knocked on the door, and ran away. He began carrying Misaki who was asleep the entire time.

"Eh?..." She mumbled quietly while rubbing her eyes. When she was done rubbing her eyes, she looked up to the figure holding her like a princess.

"Yo, you're awake." Night Rio smirked at her. _I can't tell her it's me._

"I saved you and your two friends and dropped them off at their houses. You're last."

"You think you can hold me like some sort of princess for saving me? You think you get the honours of that? Let go of me!" Misaki demanded of him.

Rio scoffed and dropped her on the floor, where she collided with the floor.

"Hey be gentle!" She scolded him as she got up, wiping dirt from her hands.

"I let go as you said." He gave her a smile.

"Ugh! I can walk home myself now, good bye!" She told him as she started heading home.

* * *

Rio walked inside his home, while still in his transformation. The entire mansion was loud, partying, and generally having a good time. However as Rio passed through the house, the noise started to die out. There was murmuring in the crowds.

Karasu-Tengu flew up to Rio's face. "Rikuo-Sama why did you dye your hair?" he yelled.

"Rikuo wants to have the same hair colour as me of course!" Tsurara flattered herself.

"I'm not Rikuo."

"Huh?" Tsurara continuously blinked at him, clueless.

"Not Rikuo, so it's an imposter boldly claiming they are intruding!" Karasu-Tengu shot out. "Everyone he's over confident get him!"

Rio motioned his hand, "Halt! Karasu-Tengu you idiot." Rio face palmed himself and shook his head. He took his hand off his face and looked straight at the crowd of his youkai family. "I'm Rio."


	2. Rio's Fever

**_Author's Note:_**_ Just another introduction chapter, doesn't explain much, only more for a feel of the characters but hey that's a step forward to the main plot!_

_Enjoy! : D_

* * *

"Did you not think that could have been the reason I have blue hair?" The transformed Rio raised an eyebrow.

Tsurara jumped in front of Rio, glared and stared at him from all angles.

"Heh, this is kind of making me uncomfortable, if you don't believe me, I might die." Rio tried to look for an open escape route just in case. "If I'm not Rio, then where's Rio right now?"

"Not in front of us that's for sure!" Karasu-Tengu waved his wings.

Rio looked away from Karasu-Tengu and sighed, "I need to eat some ice to relax me."

"Alright I'll go get some for you!" Tsurara cheerfully responded as she went to head for the kitchen.

"Alright Yuki-Onna is gone, and she's the only one that believes you are Rio. Everyone get him!" Karasu ordered everyone, and all the minor youkai of the Nura clan went for him.

Rio began to get annoyed, "Man this is so much trouble." He took in a huge breath, and sighed once more.

The mood of the room had changed. Karasu stared in shock when he saw that some of the youkai were frozen. They were stuck together in a block of ice. The remaining partying youkai, took a few steps back.

"I got you some ice!" Tsurara sang as she held a full bowl of ice with chopsticks for utensils. She went quiet; saw the disaster that had gone on while she went out of the room.

"Y-Yuki-Onna! I-I can explain!" Karasu stammered. "I didn't mean to attack him!"

"Rio…YOU INHERITED MY POWERS TOO!" Tsurara ran up to him, hugged him and shook him like a waddling penguin.

Rio broke the ice, and the frozen youkai were free. "Can we go back to partying now, or are we going to make things more complicated?" He wondered as he walked out of the room and headed for his bedroom. _I almost died to some werewolf too! _Rio snuck under his blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

It was the middle of the afternoon, the day after Rio had transformed.

"I'M UP!" Rio raised his head up from his pillow quickly and suddenly realized that was a bad mistake.

"Rio don't do that, you have a fever! If you have a fever with Yuki-Onna genes, it might kill you!" Tsurara began wailing and put her head on his blanket.

"No actually, I got fevers before, because that part of me is human. I didn't get everything from you." Rio explained to her and put his head back on his pillow.

"YAY!" You're going to be okay, it must be from your awakened transformation. The first sign of you becoming a youkai~!" His mom was all excited.

"Well at least I don't have to go to school today, YAY!" Rio raised his fists in triumph.

Tsurara hit her head on his blanket, "NOOOOOO!"

The door to Rio's room opened, "I brought some soup for him." Kejero smiled and placed the bowl beside Rio's head.

"Oh yummy!" Rio slowly sat up and stared at the soup.

"Kejero are you crazy? The heat is going to kill him!" Rio's mom shouted and then immediately gave a gust of air to the bowl and the meal turned a shiny blue.

Rio poked his meal and it made a clink sound. "…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?" Rio headed straight for the kitchen and brought Kejero with him, "I'm hungry just put Nattou in the pot or something."

Rio let go of Kejero and walked towards the front gates to find someplace to eat proper food. He wasn't going to let a minor fever get in the way of hunger.

"Hey, Rio!" Toru was waving while walking up to Rio's front gates.

"You weren't at school today, we were worried about you!" Misaki told him as she was carrying a plastic bag that obviously had something inside.

"I was sick today, a fever. You two went to school after what just happened yesterday?" Rio tilted his head wondering why. Right after, he immediately noticed the plastic bag Misaki was holding.

"Well um, there was this guy with extremely long blue hair that saved us, so as long as more people like him are around we'll be alright!" Misaki smiled then her and Toru walked past the front gates and were face to face with Rio.

_Extremely long blue hair? Oh wait that's me! _"So in that bag you're holding, is it delicious food~?" Rio anxiously clapped and then rubbed his two hands together.

"What? No, in this bag is your homework!" Misaki answered him and then handed it out to him.

"Why'd you give this to me? Now I have to do work while I'm sick! Not only that but I'm starving!" Rio got on his knees and began tearing up.

"Oh well" Toru sighed. "Stop being a baby, Misaki made something for you. Show him."

Misaki opened her backpack, and Rio sniffed out the delicious smell and then Misaki brought out a huge bowl of fried rice.

"Wait, you were holding homework in a plastic bag." Rio pointed out.

"Yes I was."

"And had food in your bag."

"Yup!"

"It's suppose to be the other way around!"

"Who cares it's free food!" Toru scolded him. "Take it or leave it!"

"I-I'll take it!" Rio quickly responded and grabbed the bowl of fried rice.

"Can we come in to share the meal?" Misaki asked him.

"Sure, why not?" Rio opened the front door with Toru and Misaki behind him. "Mum, my friends are gonna be here to eat with me!"

As all the Youkai hid completely still, Tsurara walked up to Rio. "Sorry Rio, not today, something important is tonight and it's getting pretty late, we don't want you to get kidnapped…again!"

"Aw, something important? See ya later Rio." Toru waved bye and dragged Misaki with him.

Rio waved bye until his friends were no longer in his sight and then turned to Tsurara. "What do you mean important?"

Tsurara pointed up, "Look!"

The sky was filled with Youkai from the heads of the Main House.

"Gyuki, Zen, Shouei, and all the other heads are here, why?" Rio wondered out loud as he continued to stare at all the Youkai heads.

"You aren't allow to find out, that is for us to discuss about." Tsurara told him, her tone serious.

"I don't see dad though! Who's going to lead the discussion, if the leader of the Hyakki Yako isn't here!"

Tsurara closed her eyes, smiled and gave him the peace sign with her hands, "His wife of course!

As all the Youkai arrived at the Nura mansion, they began to entire the room where they hold all their discussions. Eventually even Tsurara entered the room leaving Rio to wonder what's going on, by himself. He pressed his ear against the door, ambition to hear what they were talking about. However all he heard was rambling and most people asking for Rikuo/the 3rd.

_They want the third? Then I'll show them the third! I don't care what mom says they aren't even discussing yet!_ Rio put his palm to cover his face. His shaggy brown hair had become long, and light blue.

He put his hand on the door handle, ready to pull, until he saw another hand also reaching for the handle.

"What do you think you're doing? Go back to bed, Rio."


	3. The Third's Decision

**_Author's Note:_**_ So I just learned that, the line I put in my microsoft word document to show that time has passed wasn't added, sorry about some confusions you may have gotten from the first two chapters XP_

_Now my thoughts: Yes really short chapter, I just wanted to get on with the story so I found the conference room kind of boring if I decided to write a large chapter about it._

_From now on, I'm going to put the "Possible" title of the next chapter. I say possible because sometimes I change the title of the chapter while finding out that chapter took a different course of plot that I intended. I might also put a spoiler in the title because I don't know what to name the chapter without that spoiler. (If this next chapter title thing is a bad idea just tell me I'll remove it.)_

_I'll try to continue writing a new chapter per week. So basically a weekly update. I bet now that I said that I might break that...promise? _

_NOW ENJOY! : D_

* * *

Rio Nura turned around, his eyes opened wide. A man with a blue robe and long white hair stood before him. The cherry blossom tree started to drop its leaves.

"Didn't your mother tell you that you aren't allowed to see what the grown ups are talking about? It's a personal discussion between the Nura Clan heads." Rikuo stood behind Rio, talking to him from a business stand point.

"Well they were getting mad, so I thought, it would have been better if they stopped getting impatient if…" Rio nervously explained. "I temporarily took your place."

Rikuo let out a large sigh. "When I was your age, I didn't even want to be involved with any of this Youkai business. Right now I'm the one who is leading all Youkai, while you can live a normal life."

"Normal life? How boring." Rio yawned.

_He's completely different from me._ Rikuo shook his head. "Good now that you understand, go to sleep, go to school and stay normal.

"Ugh, fine dad." Rio agreed as he lazily made his way to his room.

Rikuo opened the door to the conference room. Everyone stared at him, raised their drinks in the air and cheered.

"Well well well, look who's late." Hitotsume, the one eyed demon head, negatively greeted.

"Can you shut up and stop badmouthing the third all the time?" Zen scolded him and shook his fist at him.

"Rikuo is way more capable than you. He didn't keep us waiting for that long Hitotsume." Gyuki also joined in to defend Rikuo.

Rikuo sat down at his spot in the conference room. "I know that many of you have heard of my son Rio turning into a Youkai."

The room began to chatter loudly, agreeing that they've heard the story.

"I'm far too young to even give up my position as your leader. However since I only have a quarter of Youkai blood, and Rio has half, I would have to give up my position earlier than most commanders. However that is still decades from now, so not to worry!"

The Youkai heads seemed to be okay with the situation.

"Don't worry, our son Rio won't be the fourth for a long time!" Tsurara cheered and took a sip of her drink.

"Now that I'm done my 30 second speech, you may all leave or party, whichever is fine, just make sure Rio can't hear you, he has school tomorrow." Rikuo got up and opened the door.

The whole room went into an uproar.

"I know I defended you like a minute ago Rikuo. But, I travel hours from my home to here, then wait 30 minutes just for you to talk for 30 seconds? Don't know you my body can't handle that sometimes?" Zen growled.

"Hmph, I got it!" Rikuo scratched his head while smiling. "Go party in this room, I'm tired. Good night." He closed the door on them.

* * *

"I'll show him who lives a normal life!" Rio grumbled as he walked to school. His fever had died out. He met up with Misaki and Toru and they all walked to school together.

"Yay Rio's fine now!" Misaki cheered as they walked to school.

Toru looked around them. "Okay its safe, no kidnappers. Let's go!"

Rio acted disgusted with Toru's attitude. "How can you be so hyped up for school?"

"I'm not; it's just a celebration of being safe!" Toru answered him.

The three had reached the school and began classes normally. People had been wondering how Rio was after they had heard the story of what happened to the three but no one bothered to ask.

* * *

"Yo Rio, schools over for today, what do you wanna do?" Toru asked him.

"I don't want to go home yet, it's boring over there." Rio told them. _Not really all the heads are there but I don't talk to a lot of them. It's like a Youkai party at my house everyday._ "Let's just go to the school's park."

Misaki and Toru nodded their head in agreement and they walked a short distance from the school to the park. They played and just generally hung out till the evening.

Misaki pointed towards a group of people. "Hey soccer practice just ended right?"

Rio spat on the floor. "Yeah it did and that's them right there."

"They practice pretty late huh?" Toru raised an eyebrow.

"The soccer team are a bunch of snobs, and they're coming to the park too, should we just leave?" Misaki asked them. It was obvious that she was slightly intimidated by them.

"Are you seriously scared of the soccer team? I know you fell asleep at the end, but we almost died a few days ago." Rio said to her casually.

"Yeah to a werewolf…But these guys are a bunch of bullies." Toru whined.

"Heh, what are you three doing here so late?" The captain of the soccer team, Isao, asked them with attitude in his voice. Three other members of the soccer team were with him.

"J-j-just…h-h-hanging out?" Toru stuttered, scared of the situation.

Rio walked up to Isao's face. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Of course there is, I heard how you three got kidnapped and that's why you three weren't there on that day of school. That's pathetic. Not only that but you still have guts to remain outside after that incident?" Isao laughed at them.

"You guys are more pathetic than us. I bet you would have died if you were in our situation." Rio smirked.

"Because the werewolf woulda ripped them to shreds." Toru coughed.

Isao gripped his fist. "Werewolf? Are you guys messed up in the head, those things don't exist. I think those kidnappers messed up your head pretty bad. Lemme show you how we would have taken care of the kidnappers." He punched Rio in the face and Rio was sent flying.

"Rio!" Misaki and Toru shouted in unison.

A cloud of dust formed from Rio's crash landing and they couldn't see how he was.

"He's done. Oh Toru!" Isao sang. "You're next." Isao brought his dominant arm back as the other members grabbed Toru by the arms.

The cloud of dust around Rio cleared. Rio disappeared and was replaced by someone with long blue hair, blue eyes and a blue robe.

"You're…" Misaki stared at him, shocked that he was in front of her sights.

Night Rio had demonic eyes glaring at the soccer captain. He unsheathed his sword. "You better let Toru go."

"The one that saved us!"

* * *

**_Possible Title of Next Chapter: _****_The First Sighting of a REAL Youkai?_**


	4. The First Sighting of a REAL Youkai!

**_Author's Note__: _**_The release may have been over a week but still very close! : D_

_This is finally a chapter that I'm proud about, maybe not for content, I wouldn't know I was too tired to edit it completely, that will be made soon!_

_Oh and when I said I was a fan of the manga and anime...I lied~ I dropped the anime, but still find the manga amazing!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Saved us?_ Rio's mind flashed back to when he was carrying Misaki in his night form. _Shiiiiit they weren't suppose to find out!_

Isao looked at Night Rio. "W-who are you? You think you intimidate us with a sword? You've got another thing coming if you seriously think you scare us."

Night Rio held the flat side of his sword against his cheek. "Ohhhh…? Well you've got another thing coming if you think this is just a prop."

_W-why is he here? W-where'd Rio go?_ Thoughts rushed at Misaki's mind. _Is it possible, that this person…is Rio? But that makes no sense, for him to change his appearance so quickly, that simply is not human!_

Toru patted the arm of the person that was grabbing him. "Ummm…yes I would like to be let go now…No? That's fine."

"I don't know who you are, or what you've done with that kid I punched, but I doubt you are going to actually cut me up with that sword." Isao grinned confidently.

"But will you really take that risk?" Rio slowly walked towards the bullies.

"I'm pretty strong for someone my age! Don't get any closer or I'll hurt this guy too!"

"That's fine; I'm pretty strong for a youkai of my age. Not only that, but I thought…you weren't scared of me." Rio smirked at him.

"Hah! Scared? Youkai? Don't you try scaring me with supernatural things that don't exist!" Isao yelled at him.

"Ahhhh hahaha, did I say Youkai?" Rio smiled as he continued walking toward him.

_What is this guy thinking? Didn't Isao just say he'll hurt Toru? So stop walking toward him, I don't want Toru to get hurt! Rio getting hurt was bad enough! _Misaki continued to panic in her mind.

"I meant I'm similar to a Youkai you hear in stories. What was his name again?" Rio vanished before everyone's eyes.

"Wh-where'd he go?" Isao searched around like a hyper little kid. Until he heard a thud three times.

Isao looked back at Toru's direction. His eyes widened in horror as he found his three friends collapsed on the floor and Toru gone.

"Oh right, the sneaky leader of Youkai."

Isao heard the voice directly behind him. He knew it was the long blue haired man with the sword. _W-who is this guy!_

"Nurarihyon."

Isao's body promptly fell on the floor and his body stood still.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Misaki yelled at him.

Rio waved his hand up and down. "Don't worry about it; I just hit them in the back with the handle of my sword." He held it up to show her what he meant.

"W-w-well…what are we going to do with these guys, we can't just leave them there, or a real kidnapper might abduct them! Not only that, but where's Rio?" Misaki demanded a response.

"Are you kidding, that's exactly what we'll do, too much of a hassle to do anything else." Rio said answered lazily. "Rio…? I don't know…"

"You always save us! Are you stalking us or something? Or are you stalking me to protect me?" Misaki raised her voice.

Toru was picking his ear with his pinky finger. "Someone thinks too highly of herself. Don't you think so too…? Rio?" Toru grinned at him. "Thanks."

"What do you mean Rio?" Misaki stared at Toru, lost on the entire idea.

Rio stood there silently at he just looked straight down toward the ground.

"Rio is a good person!...This guy!" Misaki pouted as she pointed at Night Rio. "Is a pervert who carries girls like princesses as a way to flirt with them but drops them on the floor if he gets turned down!"

"I have no idea what happened between you two in the past." Toru scratched his head.

"He was the one that saved us from the werewolf! A-and then he dropped us off at our homes anonymously but I woke up before he could drop me off!" Misaki explained to her friend.

"Is that so…?" Toru smiled and then he walked up to Night Rio and patted his shoulder. "Well then, Rio is the one who saved us!"

"Why are you so intent on thinking he's Rio?" Misaki disagreed with Toru.

"Did you hear what he said to Isao before he hurt everyone and before he hurt Isao?" Toru asked her.

"Erm…I'm similar to a Youkai you hear in stories…The sneaky Youkai…Nura…rihyon…" Misaki gasped in disbelief. "Nura-rihyon…Rio…Nura…" Misaki turned to look at Rio. "Youkai…"

"Exactly~" Toru cheered when she figured it out.

"I said I'm similar to that Youkai, I didn't say I _am _that Youkai." Rio tried to cover it up.

"Is that so~?" Toru chuckled. "Well…since Rio isn't here right now~" Toru began walking in circles. "The person Rio _likes_ is Mi-…"

Rio jumped right away to cover Toru's mouth. "Yeah yeah I got it! I am Rio Nura!"

Misaki tilted her head. "Mi? Me?" Misaki jumped and grabbed Rio's hand. You like Toru? I never knew you had a thing for guys! Congratulations!"

Rio stared at her dumbfounded. "Eh?"

Toru fell down the floor laughing. _She mistook it as. The person Rio likes is me!_

Misaki stared at Rio's eyes innocently and confused. "I-is there someone wrong with what I said?"

Rio poked Misaki off his hand. "Guys let's go home, we'll leave Isao on the floor, who cares about them!"

"Geeze so cold and demanding!" Misaki sniffed.

"Yes yes, sir." Toru shook his head and sighed. "Sooo close to saying it too…"

"Shut up Toru, we're going to my house."

* * *

_Rio really brought us here…to his house…are we going to go inside or not?_ Misaki's mind paced back and forth.

"Alright we're here…do you two have any questions at all?" Rio looked at both Toru and Misaki.

"So we aren't going to go inside? It's cold here." Toru complained.

"Your virgin eyes can't handle whatever is through the front door." Rio answered them with his deep voice.

_Virgin eyes…? WHAT THE F*** HAPPENS AT A YOUKAI'S HOUSE?_ Toru wondered angrily.

"I got a question! Why didn't we just talk about it on the walk to your house?" Misaki questioned him quite curiously.

"…Sooooo any other questions~?" Rio cheerfully ignored her question, knowing she was right.

Misaki waved her arms annoyed. "Heeeeey my question was important!"

"Soooo you're the descendent of a youkai leader?" Toru finally asked a serious question.

"Mhmm." Rio nodded his head.

"But aren't all Youkai bad? Don't they wish to get rid of humans?" Toru asked him depressed.

"There are Youkai who absolutely love humans, however they never reveal themselves, the human world has thought of Youkai as supernatural, unreal and scary monsters. Humans are afraid of things they would never want to know, and therefore made negative rumours about us." Rio answered.

"But can we really trust you?" Toru didn't bother to even look in Rio's direction.

Misaki smacked Toru's head. "Of course we can trust him; we've known him since our childhood!"

"Then why hasn't he trusted us and told us this in the first place?" Toru angrily asked him.

"Because things are complicated, right now, because I'm a Youkai you are already thinking badly about me, are you not?" Rio forcefully brought Toru's head up.

Toru grinded his teeth together, he was angry and sad at the same time.

"But you should know that my dad's friend, Karasu-Tengu specifically told me that, Youkai should not be allowed to show themselves to humans, or it could possibly cause them worry and if we told humans we are afraid that they might let this sort of information slip out. So before you don't trust me, let me say this. Your safety was more important then a warning from Karasu.

Suddenly all of the emotions of Toru disappeared; he smiled and looked at him. "Thanks again, Rio."

"Yeah don't mention it!" Rio returned the smile back. "Oh just to tell you…I can only become a Youkai from the evening for half a day so don't expect me to be a hero and appear during the day time because you're screwed~" Rio teased them.

"So during the daytime we get the Rio we've always known and at the night we get you?" Misaki wondered.

"Well basically, except at night." Rio transformed back into his human self. "I don't always have to look like that guy."

"Whoa!" Toru looked at him amazed.

Misaki whispered in Rio's ear. "Like a true hero~!"

"Alright, we've been in danger too many times lately, so I think it's okay if you were to sleep over at my house for tonight." Rio told both Toru and Misaki.

Rio headed to his front door of the mansion and he saw his mom and dad sticking their heads out of the door.

"What is that kid doing showing his friends that he's a Youkai? That isn't allowed!" Tsurara quietly hissed at Rikuo.

_Oh crap…am I in trouble for disobeying Karasu-Tengu?_ Rio asked himself.

"Oh no he's spotted us and they're heading inside! As punishment for breaking the rules!" Tsurara locked the door on Rio and then froze the entire door so that it couldn't open on the other side.

All the Youkai that were partying stared at her, confused.

"That's just not nice." Rikuo shooked his head and sighed.

"Ohohoho! I panicked because Rikuo unexpectedly hit me on the head!" Tsurara giggled.

"Eh? What?" Rikuo looked at them confused.

The Youkai all backed away leaving Rikuo in the middle as the spotlight.

"Com'on everyone, she was just joking! She actually locked out Rio." Rikuo hoped they believed him.

"Lock him out? Everyone knows how much I love Rio! Shameful Rikuo-sama!"

"Didn't we agree you could say my name without those attachments?" Rikuo questioned her.

"Hehe~ but it's fun like th-…" Tsurara was interrupted.

The frozen door came crashing down loudly. All the Youkai looked toward the door. Night Rio along with Misaki and Toru stood at the door.

"Did you seriously try to lock me out of this house?" Rio stared at his mom with a deadly stare.

"Of course not! You're my adorable son after all~!" Tsurara tried to play it off.

Toru and Misaki's left eye both twitched and they were both thinking the same thing. _Is this…natural at home for Youkai?_

All the Youkai stood there frozen, they panicked ran in circles trying to find a hiding spot, until they just fell tumbled over and gave up.

"Riooooo what are you doing, willingly showing humans the Youkai world?" Nattou's voice cracked.

"Awww who's this little guy?" Misaki went to pick him up. She was about to rub her cheeks on his face until she sniffed him. "Ew he smells like nattou!"

"Heeeeey!" Nattou felt insulted.

"I'm guessing this Youkai party is having fried chicken to eat?" Toru's expression was humourless. He raised his hand to show what he picked up. "The bird's kind of small though, it won't be able to feed everyone."

"Hey let me go!" Karasu-Tengu was struggling from Toru's fingers. "What is the meaning of this Rio-sama?"

"Don't worry about it Karasu-Tengu, I trust them. They're my friends. We were getting bullied and then before they could hurt us, I became Youkai to stop them." Rio explained to him.

"Y-you also showed yourself to some bullies that you obviously cannot trust!" The bird scolded him.

Toru leaned towards Misaki's ears, "That's Karasu-Tengu? The one Rio was scared of getting in trouble by he's so small and weak to do anything."

Karasu-Tengu looked up toward Toru and continued to struggle. "I'll let you know that I'm probably older than you can remember where you family tree dates back to!"

Toru got irritated. "Alright, fried chicken for one!" He raised the arm that held the bird, in the air.

"Oh me me!" Tsurara raised her hand up. She still had that grudge when Karasu-Tengu ordered the Youkai to attack Rio a while back.

"Let go of me Yuki-Onna!" The bird continued to struggle. "Rio do you know what you've done by revealing your identity to humans? You-…!"

"That's enough, Karasu-Tengu, there's no need to discipline Rio." Rikuo grinned at him. "You're friends are here for tonight right? Toru, Misaki, use the phone, tell your parents."

"Ah…yeah." Rio nodded as he dragged Misaki and Toru out of the room.

"We're going to stay up all night learning the world about Youkai!" The Youkai heard Toru excitedly saying in the distance.

"That's right! Sleep at school, learn about Rio's secret life!" Misaki happily agreed.

Rikuo closed his eyes and smiled. _Uniting Youkai with humans in a peaceful manner, I forgot all about that goal…But you just might be able to make that happen, Rio._

* * *

**_Possible title of Next Chapter: Drops, Puddles, Splashes!_**


	5. Drops, Puddles, Splashes!

**_Author's Note:_**_ So my chapters may come a little bit later than every week, because school's been tough, I have a lot of hard subjects this semester! And I finally get homework, which I'm not used to._

_Fun chapter to write, I have no idea why, because it seems like nothing much has happened but at the same time it felt like I got a lot of what I wanted to write. If you don't understand, you'll see what I mean!_

_Enjoy! : )_

**_

* * *

_**

"So in the end…we fell asleep?" Toru's voice was roaring.

Rio had a spaz attack and all of his body kicked into the air. "That scared me Toru!"

Misaki rubbed her both her eyes and then yawned. "Shut up Toru I'm tired."

"But I wanted to talk about the Youkai world last night; I thought I'd be excited enough to stay awake." Toru whined as he brought his head to face down.

"As long as we have Rio here then we can ask him anytime." Misaki was still tired and she slowly rose up from her sleeping spot.

"That's true…but when we were little, every time we had a sleepover we'd stay up all night doing something fun…and we fall asleep at something important!" Toru was still talking in a loud voice.

"We had a rough day yesterday, especially because I got punched yesterday." Rio held his face. "Well we should get ready for school."

"Huh? I thought you didn't like going to school!" Toru exclaimed.

"I do, it's just that you two love it." Rio walked up to his door and slid it. "Ahh the weather's gloomy today."

Outside was pouring, the sky was grey, and raindrops were everywhere. Overnight puddles had formed on the streets and even around the Nura household.

"Rain?" Misaki pouted. "I hate the rain."

"Oh awesome it's raining!" Toru cheered.

Rio and Misaki gave him a gloomy stare and scolded him at the same time, "Shut up Toru."

From the pond emerged Kappa, who was dancing to the rain. "Rain, rain, rain~!"

"Why don't you tell him to be quiet…?" Toru pretended to cry.

"Because he can kick more ass than you can." Rio explained to him. "Now, let's get ready to go to school."

* * *

The three walked to school in the rain, they all brought their own set of umbrellas to avoid getting wet. When they reached school they found out there was a bunch of gossip around the school about them. Whispers around the school and they could make out the gist of it.

"Its them!"

"Shush be careful they might beat you up."

"Those three? As if they look harmless."

"You didn't hear? They beat up Isao and his crew."

"They're jerks, isn't that a good thing?"

"I thought so too, but supposedly Isao said one of them transformed into some type of monster. He said one of them called themselves the Youkai, Nurarihyon!"

"Youkai? Seriously? Isao just made an excuse for his lost!"

"So Isao is telling people about the fight huh?" Toru scoffed as they were walking the hallways.

"What's worse is that he's making people believe I'm a Youkai." Rio looked disappointed.

"I'm surprised he caught on that you were that guy that beat him up." Misaki remarked.

"Oi isn't Rio the one that's a Youkai?"

"That's what Isao said!"

The students all made way for them to pass through the hallways with ease.

"I'm already not even supposed to let you two know. Now the entire school knows." Rio sighed. "Let's just…go to class."

They headed for their classroom, and opened the door. They saw Isao and his buddies like talking by the window when Isao spotted them but look afraid and hid from them.

"Rio…" Misaki nudged him. "Aren't you going to talk to Isao? Tell him why he spread around that rumour."

"Rumour? Too bad it's all true. There's nothing to reverse it." Rio sounded depressed.

"Giving up without even trying?" Toru shouted at him.

"It'll be easier like this, don't you worry." Rio yawned and then looked unhappy.

Toru and Misaki exchange an unsure look at what Rio had said. The bell rang and all students sat at their desks.

"Alright class!" The teacher entered through the door and slammed on the desk. "Today we're having a new student, come over here."

A girl with long black silky hair up to her waist walked through the door. Her eyes were dark brown that they looked almost black, she was short and if she was compared with Rio, she would be at his shoulders.

"Yes a girl!" Toru celebrated as he jumped out of his seat and fist pumped.

_Can this idiot just…_ Misaki shook her head.

_Shut up already?_ Rio coughed.

The girl blushed at the comment and brought her fingers to her lips to hide her expression.

"Alright calm down Toru." The teacher tried to calm him down and Toru sat back down. The teacher looked at the girl. "Okay, go ahead introduce yourself."

"Ahh, y-yes!" She flustered, shook a bit and then brought her fingers away from her lips. She didn't make eye contact, she stared at the ground and began to speak. "I-I-I'm Ren Shimizu, p-p-please to meet you all, h-hope we get along!"

Ren looked toward the door, and bit gently on her lip, she was shaking. The students started whispering loudly, commenting on her. She heard comments about her she being shy it was cute, or who wanted to make friends with her already.

"Ummm, okay…Rio!" The teacher looked at him.

Rio brought his head up. "Yeah…?" He seemed to have no excitement in his voice.

"The seat beside you, no one's using it right?" The teacher looked at the desk; it was at the back and beside Rio. In front of Rio were Toru and Misaki.

"Yeah it is sensei." Rio assured him.

"Alright Ren! Go sit over there, beside Rio." The teacher pointed to the desk's direction.

"YES!" Toru loudly celebrated. Toru turned toward Rio and whispered. "You better act nice!"

Ren walked to her desk slowly, without making eye contact with anyone. She pulled the chair and sat down. Rio was looking out the window while she was fiddling with her fingers and looking at them.

"Stupid rain…" Rio complained as he leaned on his arm and was slouching.

"Hmm?" Ren turned toward his direction. _What is he talking about, the rain…is amazing!_

"Oh, nothing…just pay attention." Rio had his cheeks flat on the desk but was staring outside at the rain dropping from the grey sky.

As class was going on, Toru had been trying to answer every question the teacher asked, hoping it would impress Ren. However he's stupid and had gotten every question wrong. The class ended and the bell rang.

Misaki turned around. "Lunch time!" She turned towards Toru. "Whoa…what happened to you?"

Toru had a gloomy aura around him, his head in shame. "D-don't look at me."

"So Ren, want to have lunch with us?" Misaki asked with a smile on her face and went forward to make sure Ren could see her smile.

"Ummm…" Ren was nervous unable to give an answer.

"Ren eat with us!" A female classmate spoke to her.

"Yeah we aren't associated with a Youkai!"

Ren's eyes opened up, surprised. _Youkai?_

"They're dangerous!"

"Why you guys!" Misaki snarled at them.

"See look Ren, she wants to hurt us! You'll just end up as her punching bag."

Rio pushed his chair back, and stood up. He walked to the girls slowly, and grabbed one of their shoulders and then gave a sadistic look. "What the hell did you like say about Misaki?"

"Erm, well, you know…" The classmate panicked.

"How scaaaaary!" Her friend pointed out. "Now Ren, let's go you can hang wit-…"

"Y-Y-Youkai are i-interesting." Ren stared at Misaki. "W-w-where are we e-eating?"

"That's right!" Misaki brought fist to her hips to show her victory over the other girls.

Toru shot up and was out of his gloomy state. "You can look at me again~!" He stared at Ren, "especially you."

"Toru don't scare her away!" Misaki scolded him.

"We eat here." Rio answered Ren's question that no one bothered to answer.

"Oh…" Ren sat down back at her desk, and took out her bento from her bag and began eating.

Everyone else sat down at their desk, Toru and Misaki turned their chairs so they'd be face to face with Rio and Ren.

"So…y-you are a Youkai?" Ren stared at Rio's lunch.

"It's a rumour, you shouldn't believe them." Rio told her and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Oh…this ended up more b-boring than I thought…" Ren sighed and continued eating.

"S-s-soooo Ren Shimizu…what makes you so interested in Youkai?" Toru stuttered hoping to start a conversation with her.

"N-nothing at all!" Ren refused to make eye contact.

* * *

"Hey Ren, your home is that way?" Misaki asked her.

Ren turned around and nodded her head as she started to walk away.

"Well, thanks to me, we have made a new friend!" Misaki celebrated and hugged Toru and Rio.

"Thank you Misaki! You are a goddess!" Toru began to praise her and bow down.

"Eh, doesn't really matter." Rio lazily told her.

The three walked home and reached Toru's house. They stopped, and just began to talk about whatever, outside of the house before Toru went inside.

"Hey, who is she? I've never seen her before." Misaki pointed in a direction down the path.

The young girl wore a striped robe of blue and grey. Her long hair covered her face, and she started grinning at them.

"Let it rain on them!" The girl yelled. A cloud appeared above the three friends' heads and it began to give a stream of water on their heads.

"What the?" Toru stared at the girl confused as he ran away from the cloud.

"How'd she do that?" Misaki wondered as she followed Toru.

"Watch it…this is…a Youkai." Rio growled, as he brought his arms out to show he was there to protect them. "My dad told me, if it's dark in an area, my body will think its night."

Rio's body transformed into the Youkai of Nurarihyon, he picked up his sword from out of his robe.

"And I guess it's true, now…who are you?" Night Rio interrogated the girl.

"Ame-Onna." She grinned again and maintained her distance. "So a kid like you, is a Youkai? Tch! I bothered the wrong kids."

"Ame-Onna? Now why does that sound familiar?" Misaki began to think hard.

"Ame-Onna is a Youkai that can produce rain, right?" Toru wondered if his answer was right.

"That's right kid. Impressive." Ame-Onna complimented him with he raspy.

"Kid? You look as old as us!" Toru scoffed.

"So I'm guessing you're causing this rain, or is this just the natural weather?" Rio asked her.

"No, this…is all me." Ame-Onna pointed to the sky. "And so is this."

The grey clouds began to release streams of water instead of rain drops and it was pouring at an insane amount.

"If you don't stop me, this town will be flooded. Try and stop me, boy."

* * *

**Possible Title of Next Chapter: ****_Leaks, Floods, Tsunamis!_**


	6. Leaks, Floods, Tsunamis!

**_Author's Note_****_:_**_ First of all...I want to say, sorry for the long wait, I obviously cannot keep promises on my 'weekly' releases! However at least I'm still coming up with ideas from time to time._

**_For those wondering why I haven't updated in a while: _**_Writer's block, school gave me like 5 projects to finish in a month (but I procrastinate so really this can't be used as an excuse xD),__laziness, gaming._

_To the reviewer who was talking about Ame-onna being Ame-Warashi, I only put onna because of searching stuff up and because even Tsurara in the Nurarahyon series is called Yuki-onna. Then I searched up for Warashi, and found some xxHolic person o.O Even if that is the proper term, I'm too lazy to change it anyway XP_

_I had writers block so when you see that time split thing...the first part shows what I wrote 2 weeks before I released this chapter, the 2nd part shows what I wrote 1 day before I released, it may not flow but I think it does._

_It was kind of scary to write this chapter, with Japan going through problems right now, and a tsunami just happened to be one of them, so I tried my best to avoid that subject/word. Good luck Japan and enjoy the chapter everyone._

* * *

"This is bad, very bad!" Toru began shaking.

"Rio, stop her!" Misaki shouted at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rio yelled back.

He was trying to cut her with his sword but Ame-Onna was sidestepping in order to dodge it all.

"Too slow, you have to do better than that!" Ame-Onna taunted him as she licked her lips. "Where's your fear? You're fighting me like a normal samurai, without the use of fear can you even call yourself a Youkai?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Rio growled at her. "I'm not even giving my all!"

"Really? Because the longer you take, the more likely this town will flood. So you might want to speed this up." The Rain woman cackled.

Ame-Onna began to manipulate the water and used all of the water on the ground to create an orb of water in front of her. Rio backed away, unsure what was going to happen. Ame-Onna burst the orb and it shot out a jet of water at Rio.

"Tch!" Rio took a deep breath and exhaled.

Rio's ice breath shot out of his mouth to counter the jet of water aimed toward him. The ice and the water clashed. Rio continued to send out ice as Ame-Onna continued to concentrate the water already clashing with the ice.

"Ah…what am I even doing?" The rain woman felt ridiculous. She pointed up and the cloud in the sky began pouring a huge amount of water onto Rio.

Rio was drenched and even for having ice powers, he felt cold from it all. Rio shivered and Ame-Onna used that opportunity for the water to break through the ice and spray it all at Rio. Rio felt like he was going to drown.

_This is bad…_ Rio continued to choke on the water.

"Show me it, show me your fear!" Ame-Onna begged of him. "The son of the great Master of All Spirits? How sad."

Rio sent a hand signal at his two friends that were watching the failure of his battle. He couldn't speak so he signalled them to run away. Toru and Misaki simply nodded and ran away from the battle.

"You'll die right here, drown!" Ame-Onna shrieked.

Rio continue to struggle but he gripped the handle of the sword and swiped it through the water that was attacking him, the flow of water changed for a second and that's all it took for Rio to be free from the attack.

"W-what happened?" Ame-Onna gasped.

Rio showed his sword at her, it was shiny, sparkling and glittering. "I made my sword have ice attributes so when it had contact with the water, the water froze for a little bit. Are you ready? Now that Toru and Misaki are gone I can cause some destruction."

"Destruction? Ha! Don't make me laugh." Ame-Onna smiled at him.

"Oh~ You don't believe me?" Rio smirked at her confidently.

Rio struck his sword on the ground as hard as he could. Right away, crystallized ice appeared in all sorts of directions and angles. Rio pushed the crystallized ice with the handle of his sword and shards came off and flew at Ame-Onna and pierced into her right arm. It started to bleed and she held it tightly.

"You!" Ame-Onna seemed enraged.

"Heh, imagine if I got one strike on you, you'd be done for. Now let's test it out shall we?" Rio gripped the sword and charged at her.

"No thank you." Ame-Onna smiled at him and then she dashed toward the other direction.

"Running away?" Rio shouted out for her as he ran to chase her. _Where is everyone? I swear the household would have taken action by now…_

Rio chased Ame-Onna to a neighbourhood district. Ame-onna ran to avoid crashing into any shops. She continued to run until she crashed into a person. She tripped, landed on the floor flat on her back.

Rio jumped in the air toward her with his sword up high. "I've gotcha!"

"You're so simple minded." Ame-onna laughed at him.

Rio looked up, as he heard the sound of rushing water. He saw a tidal wave that followed the district's walkway. It was heading straight at him, but he was already still in the air with his sword up, there was no time to run away.

"Bye, I'll see you soon." Ame-onna smiled at him and gave him the peace sign.

Rio, and everyone else on the street was swept up by the large wave, and were pushed back. The wave was like a river, bringing them to the edge of the district.

_I have to save everyone! _Rio thought as he was also in the flow of water movement.

As people panicked, they also tried to swim upstream but it wasn't working. Before anyone drowned, the water just vanished, vaporized. The flooding had stopped, but the light drizzling of rain continued. Rio had reverted back to his day form before anyone could grasp what had just happened. He was confused and also tried to think of how he was out alive.

_Shit no time, where is that girl?_ Rio looked left and right repeatedly. He tried his hardest to scan for Ame-onna. _Forget it…now that girl is on the loose and nobody even bothered to help me…whatever, I'll just head home._

* * *

"My my, Yuki-onna this tea is delicious, I just have one problem…" A young youkai girl gnawed at the cup.

"What is it?" Tsurara smiled at the girl.

"Why is this drink frozen solid?" The girl yelled at her.

"Now now no nitpicking, you're a guest appreciate what you are given~" Yuki-onna giggled.

Aotabo tapped Tsurara's shoulder, "the young master is back."

"Oh really~?" Tsurara stared at the girl. "I'll be right back~" She headed for the front gates and saw Rio in his day form, walking casually through the field before the mansion. "Rioooooo~" She went up to him.

"Hey…" Rio gave his mother an angry stare. "Didn't anybody wonder why the town was flooding?"

"Nope~" Tsurara smiled at him.

"Why you!..." Rio was about to continued ranting until he was interrupted.

"We have a guest, lemme show you who it is!" Rio's mother dragged him to the room with the girl.

She opened the door and the girl sat there, poking his frozen tea. The girl turned around, and stared at Rio clueless.

"Hello there~" The long haired girl, with grey and blue robe smiled with her eyes closed.

Rio's right eye twitched, he seemed irritated. "M-m-m-mom…w-what is this…?"

"Didn't I tell you our guest?" Tsurara stared at him blankly.

"What I mean is…why the hell is Ame-onna here?" Rio was outraged.

Ame-onna was blinking repeatedly at Rio. "I'm sorry…who are you?"

Rio switched to his night form and then pointed his index finger at you. "Don't give me that bullshit! We saw each other like 20 minutes ago!"

"Hey, watch your language!" Tsurara smacked him on the forehead with her palm. "She's our guest…actually our new attachment to this household."

"Oh no…don't tell me…" Rio grumbled softly but angrily.

"She'll be living with us from now on. She _looks_ around your age, so you better get used to having her around!" Tsurara smiled at him.

"Yeah…I figured…" Rio turned away from both of the women in the room.

"Rio there's more!" Yuki-onna patted his head.

"M-more…? How can this get any worse?" Rio thought outloud.

"Worse? No no no this is a good thing!" Tsurara assured him. "Since she's a part of your Youkai age generation, she'll be your first official guard."

Rio stared Ame-onna in the face. Ame-onna smiled at him casually and waved. "Hi Rio, nice to meet you."

"There's no way I'm going to get along with this girl!" Rio stomped out of the room, mad.

Rikuo in his Nurarihyon form entered the room from the same door Rio left from.

"Rikuo…are you sure this was such a great idea?" Yuki-onna pouted. "He doesn't seem so happy."

"Of course he isn't. Because you made such a bad impression Ame-onna." Rikuo laughed with her.

"Well you told me to cause a disruption to test his abilities." Ame-onna just gave up with the tea and let it down on the table.

"Yeah, so how is he?" Rikuo stared at her, intrigued.

"At first…I thought he was nothing special then he gave me this…" Ame-onna rolled up the sleeve of her robe to reveal bandages that supposed to white but they were covered in red blood.

"So he passed." Rikuo smiled.

"Beyond our expectations." Ame-onna smiled back at him. "Don't worry, eventually, I'll be great acquaintances with Rio, just you wait."

* * *

**_Possible Title of Next Chapter:_****_ Getting Along_**


	7. Getting Along

**_Author's Note:_**_ I don't updated as often anymore, but at least I'm still updating! : D_

_Nothing really happened this chapter, but I wonder why it was sorta fun to write? Anyway enjoy!_

* * *

"**Hi there everybody, this is your daily Youkai news with Kiyotsugu!" **The man was staring at the screen and in the background you could see he was in front of an old temple.

The door to the room slid open and Rikuo appeared. He looked at Rio who's eyes were fixed to the T.V

"Rio…what are you doing?" Rikuo asked his son, curious on why he was so focused.

"This new show, it's called Youkai news, and this guy is in charge of the show." Rio answered his dad.

"**And his assistant, Shima!" **Shima popped out and greeted the camera.

"**Today, for the first episode of Youkai news, we will be confirming the existence of Youkai! This is why I am here in Kyoto to investigate the famous Onmyouji house, the Keikain household!" **Kiyotsugu excitedly announced to the viewers watching his program.

"Hmmm?" Rikuo's ears perked and soon he was sitting beside Rio.

The father and son had their eyes glued to the screen, completely into this Youkai program channel.

"**Right now, I am with my old long time friend, Yura Keikain, the head of Onmyoujis!" **Kiyotsugi seemed to remain all happy. **"So rumours about Youkai seem to be around the place, but no one knows if they are real. So Yura, are they?"**

"**Ummm, well…" **Yura paused in between her speech.

"**Of course they are! You've been obsessed with Youkai for years! How could you ask such a question!" **Shima wondered.

"**Well you see…people don't take me seriously, but I want people to know the truth!"** Kiyotsugu confessed to everyone.

"Honestly…they don't change do they?" Rikuo whispered to himself quietly.

"Hmm, what was that?" Rio turned to look at him.

"Ah…nothing, don't worry about it. I was just reminiscing about the past." Rikuo smiled at him.

A kid with black hair and hairstyle similar to Ryuuji, but he looked less aggressive than him and looked about the same age as Rio appeared on TV. He brought his face up to the camera and spoke confidently.

"**No, we just call ourselves Onmyouji to get paid money when we help someone who supposedly thinks there are such things as Youkai, living around them. Later we pretend we get rid of them, when really they're just getting ripped off."**

Kiyotsugu, Shima and Yura were silent. There was an awkward pause as they just blankly stared at the boy who just said that on television.

"**T-t-t-that's a lie!"** Kiyotsugu stuttered. **"I-it isn't possible!"**

"**Oh, it's possible."** The boy smirked at him. **"Just face facts. From the words of an 'Onmyouji.'"**

"**Y-Yura! Who is this boy?" **Kiyotsugu screeched, feeling like everything he believed in was falling apart.

Yura just let out a big sigh, **"Kiyoshi Keikain…Now, go back inside okay?"** She looked angry at Kiyoshi. **"Don't worry, Kiyoshi is lying, Youkai are absolutely real! Now everyone be on the look out!"**

Kiyotsugu's confidence began to return and he went up to the camera. **"Now before this program is over, here is a fun Youkai fact! In my old school, located in Ukiyoe Town, there is a rumour that 5 friends were locked up in the school, in the janitor's closet! Now they mercilessly roam the halls, waiting to get their revenge on the school. Well that's all, see you next time!"**

"That guy on TV used to live here huh?" Rio asked Rikuo.

"Yeah…he did." Rikuo smiled.

"You scared Rio?" A soft feminine voice whispered in Rio's ears.

Rio turned around to see Ame-Onna's face right before him. He was startled and jumped back a bit, doing a crab walk to get away.

"Yeah, of you!" Rio screamed out loud.

"No, I mean of that rumour that he just said, about Youkai roaming your school." Ame-Onna raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry; no way would they attack in the middle of the day." Rio assured her.

"So, it's okay if anyone roaming the school at night gets haunted by those Youkai?" Ame-Onna asked him.

Rio's hair pricked and then he realized that anyone could have been roaming the hallways at night. "It's just a rumour, we shouldn't worry about it. Wait, why am I talking to you? Forget it, I'm going to school just to stay away from you!"

He headed off toward school, dashing out the front entrance.

"Don't worry clan head! I'll become friends with Rio!" Ame-Onna excitedly nodded her head.

* * *

Rio sat down at his desk, school hadn't started yet, but most of the class was already in their homerooms just chatting.

Misaki ran up to Rio all happy. "Hey Rio did you hear?"

"It's the hottest rumour of the school! All because of that Youkai news program!" Toru was getting all giddy.

"Oh…I watched that this morning too." Rio admitted to them.

"So does that mean you're ready to kick some Youkai ass?" Toru asked him, eagerly waiting for his response.

"The rumours aren't confirmed, so whatever." Rio stared out the window.

"Hey, Rio! Those Youkai roaming around this school, they your friends?" A classmate asked him from across the classroom.

"Of course, all Youkai are connected and related to each other, it's probably like an alliance!" Another classmate teased.

"Rio…just ignore them…" Misaki told him.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Rio just blankly stared at her.

The door to the classroom opened and Ren slowly walked in and headed to her seat which was beside Rio.

"Hey Ren~!" Toru and Misaki both sang.

"H-h-h-hi…" She replied back.

"Oh, so how'd things go with that Ame?" Misaki wondered.

"Ehh? Ame?" Ren softly questioned.

"Guys, not in front of Ren." Rio responded.

"Com'on she's going to be hanging with us often right?" Toru smiled at her. "She should be informed!"

"It's only been a day Toru, just calm yourself." Rio told him.

"Man, you're so straight forward Rio…" Misaki pouted.

"I-i-it's o-okay…I u-understand…" Ren smiled at him. "Friendship just takes time hm?"

"Whoa she didn't stutter at all, she really determined to gain your trust Rio!" Misaki was shocked.

"Damm you Rio!" Toru growled.

Rio winked at Toru. "You jealous?"

"Argghhhh!" Toru shook Rio.

Ren just remained sitting at her seat, quietly giggling through the whole way. The door to the classroom opened and their teacher walked through. At the same time, the bell also seemed to ring.

"Everyone settle down, class is about to begin."

* * *

Everyone was listening to the teacher, and was taking notes. However Rio didn't care, he just stared out the window.

_Good thing Youkai usually don't appear during the daytime, I can't transform. _Rio thought he as he looked like he was about to fall asleep in class.

"Rio…RIO!" The teacher called out toward him.

The class stopped to look at him. Ren tried to nudge him but Rio was lost in thought.

Suddenly there were loud knocks on the classroom door. The door then came crashing down and 5 students appeared at the door.

_Whatever, it's just a rumour heard on TV. He just wants high ratings._ Rio continued to ignore his surroundings and then snapped out of it.

"Who are you? Students shouldn't be roaming the hallways!" The teacher exclaimed to them.

The students wore the school's uniform, a bit tattered and ragged; they gave off a nauseous scent. Their skin was all wrinkled and they began to laugh hysterically.

"You break down that classroom door, disrupt the class and dare not to answer me?" The teacher was right in front of their face, furious.

One of the five students just creepily said to the teacher. "Sensei~"

Their teacher gave them a strange look and then the five students each took a hold of the teacher and smash his head against the wall. The students shrieked, scared for their life. One of the creepy students slowly walked up to Ren who was staring down at her desk. The whole class focused their attention in that direction.

"You, we'll make an example out of you." The creepy student told her.

Ren remained staring at her desk. A slight smile appeared.

_Am I the only one who saw that?..._ Rio looked around. _Doesn't she realize_ _she's in trouble?_

Ren's smile faded away. "W-w-where am I g-going?"

"Heheh, where else? To the janitor's closet."

* * *

**_Possible Title for Next Chapter: Rumored Youkai: Trapped Janitor's Closet!_**


	8. Rumored Youkai: Trapped Janitor's Closet

**_Author's Note:_**_ I'm so mad at myself, I can't show how intense an atmosphere is supposed to be, so I just hope everyone else gets it :D_

_Oh review! I appreciate it, truly! Enjoy!_

* * *

"W-why do you have to make an example of Ren? You already smashed the teacher's head against the wall so hard that he's now unconscious!" Toru yelled at them.

"That's just a head and the wall. You humans have no idea what we've been through. Would you like to take her spot instead?" One of the Youkai student's licked their tongue.

Toru stood up, ready to replace Ren.

_What's this idiot doing!_ Rio brought his arms in front of Toru to hold him back. "No he doesn't wanna go, he was just asking a question." _Doesn't he understand that his life is on the line? Who cares about trying to impress Ren!_

"Rio, I'm not afraid of them, let me go." Toru confidently stared at him. _I say that but my hands are shaking! Dammit Rio fall for my trap! I replace myself with Ren, forcing you to replace me with you! Afterwards you can kick Youkai ass!_

"Toru…Ren's going to be fine." Rio sounded certain. _Because why would she smile like that…? Maybe she's like those guys on T.V…seeking out Youkai just to meet them._

"Toru don't bother…you're shaking…of course you're scared." Misaki tried to calm him down.

"D-d-don't worry cl-classmates! I-I'll come back s-safe and sound. I-it's nice to know…p-people care!" Ren smiled at them and waved to them all as if she thought it were her last moments.

_W-what the hell? She's totally scared!_ Rio began to panic. _Should I help her or not? How do I even transform to my Youkai form…?_

"Rio, if you're a Youkai…go save her! You'll earn this class's respect!" A girl cheered him on. "Of course if you aren't…don't put yourself in danger either…"

"I-I'm just surprised Youkai really are real…" A frightened classmate of Rio's began to clutch his feet together.

Toru stared toward Rio and whispered to him. "See? No one cares if you're a Youkai!"

"I'm a Youkai? What a joke." He turned toward Ren who was being held by the group of human looking Youkai. "Ren, if you don't come back alive, this school will avenge you!"

"Ummm…not so reassuring." Ren nervously laughed and didn't stutter in that sentence.

"Now come here girl, let us Youkai guide the way." One of them slurred.

No one from the classroom said a word as the Youkai walked out of their sight with Ren. The classroom began to fill with quiet whispers, everyone discussing either Ren's fate or the sighting of a Youkai.

* * *

"Aren'tcha scared~?" One of the Youkai student's cackled, and then began playing with his tattered school uniform.

"Not really. Should I be?" Ren raised an eyebrow to them.

"Yeah! This isn't a joke, we're real Youkai, real Youkai!" Another one repeated.

"Real Youkai? I actually find Youkai quite interesting." Ren smiled at them.

"W-w-we're going to kill you!" One of the Youkai students from the group of five stuttered.

"Kill me? In a janitor's closet? That isn't a creative way to die!" Ren began to sarcastically complain toward them.

"What's with this girl? She seems completely different than she was in the classroom!"

"O-o-oh y-you m-mean like th-this?" Ren began all innocent and fragile in front of them.

"Y-yeah! Just like that!"

"Hey, this girl is giving me the creeps…and we're about bring her to the janitor's closet to make her become one of us." The leader of the Youkai confessed.

"Hehe~? I'm scared Youkai huh? That's interesting! I don't even need to try!" Ren began giggling.

"Hey stop talking now, we're here. This is the janitor's closet, where we were trapped in and eventually died. No human has opened this closet in years…why do they have this closet? Who really knows?" One of them told her.

"Hmmm? W-what is this? I-I haven't seen this r-room before! I-I walk past this h-hallway all the time!" Ren began to slowly realize what was waiting for her.

"Heh, I thought this girl was something else, but she's just a normal girl that doesn't wanna die!"

"Phew what a relief, I thought she might have been an Onmyouji!"

The group walked into the janitor's room then turned on the lights and it seemed very spacious than it did from the outside. The size of the room would be the same size as half a school washroom. It had the usual materials like a mop or caution signs just hanging around.

"Hey answer a Youkai question for me." Ren stared away from them.

"There is her strange personality again!"

"Whatever she can't do a thing! Now what's the question?"

"I heard, Youkai need to operate when it gets Dark out. So why is it that you Youkai can freely roam during the daytime without fear?" Ren questioned them.

"W-well w-we got a simple expla-…"

"I can already tell, I haven't seen a Youkai costume this realistic…or ugly. However normal Youkai…" Ren grabbed a mob and pushed the handle of the mop into the room's lightbulb, turning it into complete darkness. "Should be able to operate in the dark."

* * *

The classroom was still whispering about the Youkai that had appeared.

"W-what if I'm next? They won't be happy with just getting rid of Ren!"

"If they choose me you better help me kick their ass!"

Were some of the things being discussed in the classroom. Suddenly someone pounded the desk and everyone shut up.

"S-shit…I'm an idiot…a true idiot…" Rio began shaking his fists against the desk.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" Misaki wondered.

"Did you figure something out? Are you going to help Ren?" Toru seemed a little depressed asking him.

"I'll be back!" Rio ran out of the door as fast as he could.

"I guess he figured something out." Misaki smiled.

"Ohhhh is it Youkai Rio to the rescue~?" A classmate poked Misaki and Toru.

* * *

_In the Ame-Onna fight I was able to become a Youkai just by being in a dark area. They're Youkai, from a janitor's closet…shouldn't it be completely dark? I was so caught up in proving I wasn't a Youkai that I wasn't thinking properly at all!_

Rio continued to roam around all the hallways for a janitor's closet that looked different from the others.

_Argh! Ren where are you!_ "Reeeeen!" Rio tried calling out in hopes of her somehow responding back.

"Hmmm?"

Rio slowly turned around to look behind him. _T-that's Ren right? Not some Youkai converted version of Ren?_

"Y-you're l-loud, so w-what do you want?" Ren tilted her head.

"E-eh? The janitor's closet ended up being the girl's washroom?" Rio stared at her shocked.

"N-no! I-I was able to es-escape from the Youkai through f-force, they pretty w-w-weak you know." Ren began to blush. "E-everyone was w-worry?"

_Sheer force? A human just giving a simple punch to a bunch of Youkai to come out victorious? Just who is Ren? That smile she gave when they wanted her…just what the hell…_ "Yeah, you're the erm…talk of the class! This news is going to spread even further and probably get front heading on the town's newspaper!"

"Ohhh a-amazing!" Ren clapped.

"Alright let's get back to class, k?" Rio focused on heading back without engaging in conversation with her.

"Hmmm sure!" Ren smiled at him.

* * *

"Whoa amazing! You did it yourself? I thought that Rio was able to save you at the last minute!" Toru began to laugh happily.

"Are Youkai really so weak to get taken down by pure brute strength?" Misaki was curious on the subject too.

"I guess so! Ren's just really strong!" A classmate cheered.

"What a horrible rumour." Rio was sleepy and slouched in his seat. "We all find out about this Youkai rumour today, get extremely scared about it, then realize any one of us could have beaten those pathetic Youkai up."

"Well being safe is more important than keeping the rumour of the Youkai alive." Toru suggested to Rio.

"Hey well at least everyone is going to be watching that Youkai news show…since…what he said was completely real." Misaki reminded him.

"I guess that's true." Rio began to yawn. "Someone should wake our sensei up…this event lasted the entire day…or it's what we will tell him, since no one bothered to wake him up when we first solved the disaster!"

* * *

"W-w-wait Rio…let me get this straight…Youkai invaded your school, openly during the day time and kidnapped one of your students…then somehow that student got away?" Rikuo raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's right." Rio nodded.

"What was the student's name?"

"Oh it was, Ren Shimizu, a new student." Rio answered his father honestly.

Ame-Onna opened the door and casually walked in. "She sounds like fun, it's a cool name."

Rikuo began to laugh but that left Rio confused.

"What? I don't get it…are you laughing at Ren's name?" Rio seemed annoyed at the two.

"No no, forget it Rio." Rikuo wiped away his tears of laughter. "Back to being serious."

"Oh thank you." Rio felt a sense of relief.

"Rio be on alert from now on, do not let a classmate become a victim of these Youkai!" Rikuo commanded.

"Y-yes sir!" Rio stood up proudly.

"Now go Rio! I'm busy now." Rikuo tried shooing him away.

"Ah…sure!" Rio nodded and left the room to watch T.V.

Tsurara entered the room right away Rio left. "Well, aren't you taking this situation calmly~?"

"I'm not taking this calmly." Rikuo was stretching his fingers.

"He just wants Rio to think the situation isn't large, or else he'd want to take charge." Ame-Onna explained to her.

"Exactly, so I'm gonna…" Rikuo was stopped. He was in his night form now, and he remained his normal expression on his face.

"Let me guess, you're going to explore this entire situation by yourself? At least bring someone from our household to accompany you." Tsurara sighed.

"Accompany? Com'on here to Kyoto isn't that far of a journey!" Rikuo began whistling.

"Ah that is tru-…" Tsurara began sputtering gibberish until she found her voice again. "KYOTO? That's like insanely far! What do you need to go to Kyoto for?"

"I need a professional to get rid of this dangerous problem as soon as possible. Innocent citizens are being put at risk." Rikuo began to explained to her.

"Where's the answer in that?" Tsurara began crying out pieces of ice.

Rikuo sighed, "I'm going to Kyoto, to hire the best Onmyouji there is to hire."

* * *

_**Possible Title of Next Chapter:**__** The Return to Kyoto!**_


	9. The Return to Kyoto!

_**Author's Note**_: _Sorry for the late chapter release! For some reason I get sick like...every two weeks but this time it was like for an entire month ._. Not only that but I lost my microsoft words so that brought down my morale and its the last month before school, it's entirely hectic XP_

___Now, enjoy this long-awaited chapter! :D_**  
**

* * *

"Why do you need to go to Kyoto for? Why don't you take care of them yourself?" Tsurara asked him furiously.

"Well you see…if these Youkai can operate in the daytime, then I can't be there to save everyone. Not only that but I'm simply showing Rio more about the world of Youkai. I don't need to be relied on all the time. The Hyakki Yako needs a replacement leader when I'm doing things like this." Rikuo told her.

"I don't really get it…but…I want to come along!" Tsurara insisted.

"Eh? Why?" Rikuo raised an eyebrow.

"Because…I wanna see exactly how you are trying to help Rio by hiring Yura! Also because he needs to appreciate life without us, and we need some romantic time together~! Fufufu~" Tsurara answered him.

"Romantic time? This is a business trip! No time for that! Now let's pack up and quickly head for Kyoto." Rikuo scolded her.

* * *

Rio slowly rose up from his futon and slid open his door. The sun was shining brightly and it blinded him.

_Wait…mom didn't wake me up? That's strange…_ Rio thought to him, as he walked out of his room, covering his eyes from the sun. "Oi…mum?"

"Ah, Tsurara and the third aren't here right now." Kubinashi told him, and spun string around his fingers. "Lunch is made by Kejoro today."

"Oh, thanks." Rio smiled at him. _No more frozen foods…literally frozen…hooray! Only my Youkai form loved that garbage._

Rio roamed his house until he made his way to the kitchen, there Kejoro was simply washing dishes.

"Hey! You made lunch for me? I heard from Kubinashi." Rio greeted her.

"Yup!" She smiled at him. "A nice sandwich." She handed it to him.

"Looks pretty good…n-no veggies right?" Rio eyed her. "Actually I'll check."

Rio opened the sandwich and saw a glob of hair tucked inside. He quickly closed it and handed it back.

"What the hell is this shit? If it's not frozen food, it's a bunch of hair in my food? Forget it! I won't eat until dinner today!" Rio yelled at her and stormed out of the house and headed for school. _Whatever, I'll just steal some off Misaki or Toru._

* * *

The weather was all cloudy and looked like it was going to rain, slowly Tsurara and Rikuo felt small drops of water falling from the sky.

"We're here~!" Tsurara hugged Rikuo in triumph.

"Yeah, and it only took us like…3 days." Rikuo sounded surprised.

They stood in front of the Keikain house and just stared.

"Um…I think we should knock on the door." Rikuo suggested.

"Y-y-yeah b-but" Tsurara slowly turned to him, chunks of ice formed at her arms. "I'm scared."

Rikuo just cupped his mouth with his right hand and laughed. "Clearly." He rang the doorbell.

"Run!" Tsurara ordered him.

"W-what?" Rikuo called back.

"Doorbell ditch! It's a human prank! Run!" Tsurara began fleeing.

Rikuo looked left and right and then chased after her. _Just what are we doing?…_ He nervously scratched his head.

Tsurara continued to run at full sprint, but her robe was slowing her down. People jumped out of the front door bushes and surrounded Tsurara.

"You, stop." The person ordered Rikuo.

The person looked very young, and wore a black onmyouji robe. The two other people were also wearing a black robe.

"Just what is a human like you…" He stared at Rikuo. "Casually hanging out with a woman like her? She's a Youkai you know~" He said quite slyly.

The boy's hair was black, his eyes dark brown and he held a card with a charm attached to it, up to Tsurara's neck as if treating the card like a knife. Rikuo ran to save Tsurara and the boy removed the card from her neck and prepared himself for Rikuo.

"And just what is a human like you?" He threw a card at Rikuo. "Doing defending a Youkai?

Rikuo dodged the card by moving his head. _Is he trying to kill me? I can't do anything I'm not in my night form! But Tsurara…!_

"Hey, you…person, she's a Yuki-Onna you know~ Have you, a human…fallen for this Youkai?" The boy glared at Rikuo and then threw one more card.

Tsurara blushed red from hearing those words, even though they were already married, it made her heart skip a beat.

Rikuo smirked and opened his mouth, "Yeah, I have. Because-…"

There was a quick flash from a tree and suddenly a figure was standing behind the boy and held his arms up. "Because if you had better instincts, you'd know that this man, Rikuo Nura…is also a Youkai, a Nurarihyon. You failed this simple mission, Kiyoshi and you tried hurting someone who you thought was human. That's dangerous. Now take remove your two clones."

"R-Ryuuji Keikain!" Rikuo gasped at the sight.

"Yura's older brother?" Tsurara seemed shocked as well.

"Yeah, that's me." He let go of Kiyoshi. "Well what brings you two here, going all the way out here to visit Kyoto?" Ryuuji asked them.

"Well…" Rikuo took a moment to think about that.

"Ah…I was wondering who rang the bell on the door. I was quite annoyed to find out they RAN AWAY!" Yura yelled at both Tsurara and Rikuo.

"It was her." Rikuo pointed at Tsurara.

"Hey! Be mature!" Tsurara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Doesn't matter! Now continue on Rikuo. I'm interested to hear why you are here." Yura nudged him.

"Well…I want to know something first." Rikuo told the onmyoujis.

"Typical Youkai…" Kiyoshi scoffed and received a light punch from Ryuuji.

"Who is that kid?" Rikuo pointed as Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi?" Yura wondered and then he nodded at her. "Kiyoshi Keikain, he's our youngest Onmyouji that can actually do missions and not training. 12 years old, no parents, currently being mentored by Ryuuji and strangely looks like him."

Kiyoshi kept nodded his head proudly at everything she said.

"He specializes in assassinating Youkai, using cards that have charms on them for effectiveness. His onmyouji is someone who creates a clone or illusion of himself, it works as intimidation but does no damage to you. As for his personality, he despises Youkai and has annoying jokes. However one good point is that, he's very determined and hard working." Yura finished.

"You know…you could have stopped the '12 years old' part." Rikuo awkwardly scratched his head and turned away from her.

"Then tell me sooner! Wasted my breath!" Yura shouted at him.

"Well now they know my identity!" Kiyoshi glared at them. "Sorry for almost killing both of you, I had no idea…she was friends with Youkai."

"Anyway…I'll tell you the reason we're here." Rikuo headed for the Keikain house's front door. "I like it better in here!"

"Why did he just barge into my home?" Yura sounded a bit annoyed.

_Heh…manners Rikuo! I know Nurarihyon is a Youkai that sneaks into other peoples homes but don't do that for an Onmyouji's house!_ Tsurara felt a bit nervous.

"So, the reason I'm here is…to run away from my son and teach him responsibility." Rikuo said bluntly.

"That's it?" Tsurara yelled at him. "He might be dying or something!"

* * *

"Uhhhhhh 5 days…food…5 days…of Misaki's and Toru's amazing lunches! Woo! Go away frozen lunches! Rio cheered happily.

* * *

"Actually…it's because my son, Rio has just entered the Youkai world…and I feel like he needs to know more. So I kinda saw this kid, on Kiyotsugi's show…he looked about the same age as Rio and he actually is his age. So I'm asking Kiyoshi…if maybe he'd like to become friends with Rio, or possibly even a rival?" Rikuo wondered.

"Who would become friends with a damn Youkai?" Kiyoshi stood up angrily.

"Kiyoshi!" Yura screamed at him.

Rikuo smiled at him. "There's been a recent case. The Youkai report that Kiyotsugi told everyone on T.V was true, surprisingly, and those Youkai attacked Rio's classmates. Now Kiyoshi…aren't those Youkai…the worse type of Youkai that you MUST get rid of?"

Kiyoshi seemed to be shaking his hands.

"Not only that, but there are many Youkai in our town that just roam around causing harm to civilians for fun. Now my Hyakki Yako can get rid of them, but there's so many, and we don't want to have a name like the Hyakki Yako that kills any Youkai who get on their turf. So if you come in, your name can install fear in Youkai." Rikuo kept trying to persuade Kiyoshi.

"Oi, Rikuo…you don't mean that do you?" Tsurara whispered in his ear.

"No…it's just to tempt him into visiting Ukiyoe town." Rikuo whispered back.

"I…I…" Kiyoshi couldn't respond to any of this.

"Kiyoshi, you're going." Ryuuji told him. "You look tempted to go. However I can already tell, Rikuo doesn't want you to kill mercilessly. He was just trying to make you follow him."

"Ryuuji! Don't just say something like that, and expect me to work for a Youkai!" Kiyoshi snarled at Ryuuji.

"I'm expecting you to work for a Youkai. It'll help you grow as a person, to realize…not all Youkai are that bad." Ryuuji eyed Rikuo. "Now when you go to Ukiyoe town, you are expected to follow Rikuo's commands."

"My commands? No no. Tsurara and I are staying right here!" Rikuo smiled at them.

"Really? Amazing!" Tsurara's eyes gleamed happily.

"Tsurara!" Rikuo held her tightly. "We're explore this entire town, like the tourist we are! And we're staying at Hotel Keikain for FREE!"

Yura shook a fist at him. "Who's staying here? And for free?"

"Wait…then who is Kiyoshi going to follow orders from?" Ryuuji asked them.

"He isn't going to follow orders from anyone, he's going to get rid of the problem occurring there. You should be able to sense if, the minute you step into Ukiyoe and while you're there. You should attend Ukiyoe Middle School. I warn you though don't hurt any of my clan members." Rikuo told him with all seriousness.

"Rikuo, he can't be trusted without supervision, so I'll go with him, but not interfere." Ryuuji responded to Rikuo.

"Alright." Rikuo nodded his head.

"This trip seems fun~!" Tsurara cheered.

"At least pay for staying here!" Yura begged.

"Fine, if Ryuuji-Sensei is going, I'm okay with that." Kiyoshi shrugged his shoulders.

Ryuuji stood up and commanded. "Alright then, pack up Kiyoshi…we're off to Ukiyoe Town!"

* * *

**Possible Title for Next Chapter : Onmyouji in Ukiyoe Town**


	10. Onmyouji in Ukiyoe Town

_**Author's note:** Hmmmm, I need to work on my scene transitions! Sorry nothing much happened, it was a lead up chapter :3_

_Did you all enjoy the first episode the Nurarihyon anime, season two? Because I didn't watch it yet xD_

_Well enjoy this too!  
_

* * *

"Fufufu~ Rikuo take a picture!" Tsurara swung her arm over an ancient statue.

"Hey don't touch that, it could break!" Yura called out to her.

"Ahhh, sorry no film today Tsurara!" Rikuo smiled at her nervously.

Tsurara danced up to him and held his hand and had a determined look on her face. "Let's go explore Kyoto! Get a camera while we're at it."

Yura smiled to herself. _Finally, they're gone. Maybe the Keikain house can maintain its peace and quiet._

Tsurara blew out a large ice boulder onto the floor. "Yura~! We decided on a spot to sleep tonight!" She pointed to the boulder.

Yura began to scold Tsurara. "Hey don't go deciding things by yourself you know! This place is my -"

Rikuo reached in his robe pocket and pull out a small pole and stabbed it into the ice boulder. "Okay, we'll call this area Camp Nura!"

"Why are you also accepting this place as a free hotel? Honestly, Rikuo Nura I thought you would be the mature adult out of you two!" Yura started to scold Rikuo too.

Rikuo kept moving his eyes everywhere in order to not make eye contact. "Really? I was the one who suggested it."

Rikuo grabbed Tsurara's hand and began to skip happily out of the house to explore Kyoto.

_Oh my god…this is going to be a disaster._ Yura's eye began to twitch.

* * *

In Ukiyoe Town it was bright and sunny. The sun was shining down, absolutely no clouds in the sky to block its rays.

"Ugh what is this smell…" Kiyoshi sat on a hill under a tree and pinched his nose.

"You smell it too? The smell of Youkai that do not belong on the Nura clan turf." Ryuuji glared at Kiyoshi. "I think…there's more to this problem then Rikuo Nurarihyon thinks."

Ryuuji looked behind and whistled to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi took out one of his cards out of his onmyouji robe and sliced at the rotting smell that grew closer. A decayed rotting human flesh fell on the floor and stopped moving.

"God, this Youkai smells horrible!" Kiyoshi felt like he was going to puke. "Never even heard about this Youkai in my life."

"Quiet Kiyoshi. It seems like we're surrounded." Ryuuji warned him.

More slow, sloppy moving decaying human-like creatures began to walk over, their backs all hunched.

Ryuuji put two fingers together, "Gengen," then put them down, "Actually this is supposed to be your mission." He stared at Kiyoshi, "Take care of them, there appears to be at least twenty of them."

"Heh, don't worry, I'll take them down with ease." Kiyoshi grinned.

Kiyoshi confidently held a card up in his right hand in between his middle and index finger and swiped at one of the decaying Youkai. The Youkai wobbled but continued walking.

"All I need, is one card to take you guys all down." Kiyoshi grinned and continued to focus on the one Youkai who would not just fall down. "W-what the hell is this?"

"Kiyoshi, behind you." Ryuuji pointed out to the 19 other youkai nearing him.

Kiyoshi's eyes opened widely but he kept hacking and slashing at the decaying youkai with his one card.

"Why isn't it working?" Kiyoshi screamed out loud.

The decaying monsters all surrounded him, they didn't try to bruise him, instead they all wrapped their arms around his body, and Kiyoshi threw his arm up in the air as if to ask for help.

"You guys…" Ryuuji grinned.

Kiyoshi jumped out of the tree that he was hiding in that was on top of the hill. "Fell for it!"

Kiyoshi took out a bunch of cards and threw them into the Youkai. All of the cards hit perfectly and they all just fell straight down without hesitation.

"Heh, an onmyouji that creates a clone of myself and acts like he's powerless? The perfectly Shikigami for a trickster." Kiyoshi smirked as he stared at the monsters. "Wait, Ryuuji what type of youkai is this though?"

"To be honest, this is my first time seeing something like this. But the way they look, they look like as if they were real humans before they became youkai." Ryuuji answered him. "Well, that was a nice warm up to knowing what we're up against. Now let's get to our place we will be staying at. You have a new school to attend, right?"

"Yeah, well the place better not be rundown!" It was all that Kiyoshi cared about.

Ryuuji lead him to a tiny motel. "Ah, only for about 3 days maybe." He told the manager.

"Only 3 days? Do you believe in my strength?" Kiyoshi laughed confidently.

"Ah…um…of course! You're my student after all." Ryuuji gave him a lazy pissed off stare. "Don't snore! I hate it when you snore in your sleep!"

* * *

"Hey hey, what's with those two?" A lady whispered to her friend.

"I don't know, they seem to be tourist, and are really excited to be in Kyoto at that."

Tsurara and Rikuo were jumping all around the streets, posing at every single shop they walked by and taking pictures.

"Tsurara, we bought so much stuff on our first day." Rikuo smiled at her.

Rikuo was carrying five bags in each hand and had two around his neck.

"Yeah I know! But half of that stuff is for rearranging our room in Hotel Keikain~" Tsurara sang.

"Well, we do want our room to be nice while we stay there…We'll be here for at least a month, maybe longer if it's fun here." Rikuo laughed with Tsurara.

* * *

Yura smacked both Rikuo and Tsurara with a fan, on their heads. "A MONTH? You GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Yura shook her head furiously.

"Calm down Yura. We're friends aren't we? Listen to your friends!" Rikuo tried to make her relax.

"Then please listen to me when I say that you two should leave." Yura lightly banged her head against the wall.

"Ah…Rikuo! This statue is heavy, help me move it…it's also ugly, maybe we should throw it out?" Tsurara suggested.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO THE HOTEL MANAGER AT ALL?" Yura yelled at them.

"Oh, you're right, Yura we need help over here." Rikuo tried calling her over.

Yura sighed helplessly and felt a sense of defeat, she threw her head down in shame as she began heading towards them. "Ignoring me huh…?"

The three began to lift up the statue and Tsurara was taking deep breaths, struggling to carry the statue. Yura felt her cold breath and sneezed, dropping the statue.

"Oh…it broke…" Tsurara sounded a bit sad. "Fufu~ sorry Yura~!"

"Heheheh…" _A month huh?_ Yura slouched lazily against a wall and fell down on the floor.

* * *

"I know this is quite soon, but we already have another new student!" The teacher announced to the class.

"Hey! Isn't he the one from that Youkai news show that aired a few weeks ago?"

"You are right, he is the same one!"

"The kid onmyouji right?"

"Now if another Youkai group appears we know who to count on!"

Misaki walked to Ren's desk and massaged her shoulders. "Don't worry, he won't steal your spotlight!"

"I'm Kiyoshi Keikain. Please to meet you all!"

"Hey, Rio…that guy is an onmyouji! His last name is Keikain! Hide yourself well Rio." Toru whispered to him.

_Hmmm?_ Kiyoshi stared at Rio's corner. _Youkai? Blending in with students?_

"Ah…he's looking this way!" Misaki said to Toru nervously.

"So, Kiyoshi…we have one empty seat near the back. Right beside Ren." The teacher pointed to the empty seat.

"Ah, thank you for telling me sensei." _Perfect, exactly the ideal seat._ Kiyoshi smirked to himself and sat down at his seat.

"Ren, since you were the previous new student, I hope you don't mind showing Kiyoshi around?" The teacher suggested.

Ren just nodded her head and turned toward Kiyoshi. "H-h-hello~"

Kiyoshi went and hugged her tightly in front of the class, his hand grabbing the back of her head. The class squealed loudly.

"Love at first sight for Kiyoshi?"

"Nice seating Sensei!"

"Hey, don't do something out of the blue!" Toru objected.

"K-Kiyoshi! W-what are y-ou?" Ren acted nervous, but her skin didn't turn to a shade of blush.

Kiyoshi slid a card out from the hand grabbing the back of her head, and she felt the card immediately. Kiyoshi whispered in her ear, "Cut the act, will ya? You damn Youkai."

* * *

**_Possible Title for Next Chapter: Retaliation_**


	11. Retaliation

_**Author's Note:**____ Ah, _I feel like things moved just a bit too quick for my liking but to be honest, I might be rushing this because I have a manga project (like made up, not magazine manga just to be clear xD) with a friend. However I don't think I'm rushing it because that's a manga, this is a novel and we work at different speeds, so actually I should have PLENTY of time to write chapters quickly, but I guess I'm enjoying summer too much :3

_Review! Because I actually take reviews into consideration, besides it's a nice feeling to open my hotmail and go, "OH REVIEW/ALERT/FAVOURITES FROM FANFICTION!" Of course no pressure~  
_

_Enjoy! :D  
_

* * *

"What do you plan to do, blending in this school with regular students?" Kiyoshi was still whispering to her. "Were you the one behind the Youkai that was rumoured from that news show? You better answer me, or the entire school is going to know your secret."

The classroom was silent, trying to listen in on their conversation, because they saw Kiyoshi's mouth moving.

"A-ahhh Kiyoshi, w-we just met! I need time to think about it! L-let me tell you how I feel when the lunch bell ring!" Ren blurted to the entire class.

Kiyoshi let go of her, hid his card before anyone saw and then smiled at her. _I'll be waiting to see what interesting excuse you'll tell me._

_Ah, that was close…he knows I'm a Youkai…this is bad…I may not be able to go to school anymore…_ Ren thought in her mind, but her expression seemed plain.

"The hell was that new kid? You think because you're a new student with the reputation of being an onmyouji that you can do whatever you want? Don't touch someone so suddenly, especially someone like Ren who's shy." Rio seemed more active than usual today. _The expression on his face while talking…it definitely looked like he was threatening her._

"Whoops, won't happen again." Kiyoshi said slyly.

"Damn right it won't." Rio stared at him, then the class went silent.

"Okay class," The teacher began to write out a math equation on the board.

* * *

"So Rikuo what shall we do today~?" Tsurara asked him as they were already roaming the streets of Kyoto.

"Hmm, we can sightsee?" Rikuo suggested. "We aren't going to go on a ridiculous shopping spree! It's way too much money!"

"Eh? But aren't you a Nurarihyon?" Tsurara pouted having her two index fingers poke each other. "You're supposed to go into other people's property uninvited. So you can…go into a shop uninvited and borrow something without permission."

"Ah, Tsurara I'm not stealing!" Rikuo tried to tell her.

"Oh, I know. I just was joking!" Tsurara smiled at Rikuo and then realized he was out of sight.

Rikuo returned beside her wiping his mouth with a tissue.

"W-where'd you go?" Tsurara asked him.

"Oh, I went into the closest shop and drank someone's tea." Rikuo pointed to a restaurant.

"W-what happened to not stealing?" Tsurara wondered.

"Tea is free when you enter a restaurant so it doesn't matter~!" Rikuo tried to play it off.

"Hey! Where's my tea?" A deep male voice roared from that same restaurant.

"S-sounds like it does matter~" Tsurara smiled and poked Rikuo repeatedly.

"This is why, Youkai don't give a damn about humans." The deep voice continued.

There was a large boom noise that came from the restaurant and then a cloud of dirt popped out from that restaurant. Citizens either chose to wait and see what was happening or ran away because they sensed danger. A large tall man, with a muscular build simply walked out, he was wearing a hat and was staring down.

The man carelessly bumped into Rikuo and pushed him down aggressively. "Move out of the way, stupid human."

"Hey you!" Rikuo stood back up. "Why did you do something like that?" The man ignored Rikuo.

Rikuo ran up to him, Tsurara following behind him. Rikuo went up and grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"When someone asks you a question, the polite thing to do is answer back." Rikuo stared at him with a serious face. "What do you mean, you don't give a damn about humans, you're human aren't you?"

"Me, human?" The man chuckled, and took off his hat. His face was normal except that he had one eye in the middle of his face. "Do I look human? I'm what you people would consider, a Youkai."

"S-someone from Hitotsume's clan? Are you from the One-eyed demon clan?" Rikuo furiously asked him.

"Heh the what now?" The one eyed man continued to grin. "I'm a Cyclops. Get it right." Cyclops brought back his fist. "You had me reveal me identity, so now you, and everybody else who saw my face, is going to have to die."

The Cyclops used his strength and aimed to punch Rikuo. Rikuo grabbed Tsurara in one arm and sidestepped out of the way.

"No one's dying on my watch." Rikuo assured him.

"Rikuo, you aren't a Youkai right now! Are you sure?" Tsurara whispered in his ear.

"Hey! I'm still useful even if I'm not a Youkai right now." Rikuo hissed back and searched his surroundings and picked up a broken skinny plank of wood from the restaurant that was destroyed.

"You are going to try and stop me with that?" Cyclops chuckled and laughed at the wood.

Suddenly felt a huge pain in his gut, like he'd been hit by and object he also felt a slight gust of wind. He felt to his knees and held in the pain.

"Yeah, I'll stop you with this." Rikuo was smacking the plank lightly on his hand.

"Rikuo! You're going to get a splinter!" Tsurara called out from afar.

"Dying is way worse than a simple splinter!" Rikuo yelled back.

"Tch!" Cyclops looked back at Rikuo than focused his attention on Tsurara and grinned. "Pay more attention to your enemy!" He screeched happily and leaped in the air, and brought his fist back. "You're wife or girlfriend is going to get it!"

Tsurara brought a palm in front of her body, and inhaled then exhaled. Both of Cyclops's arms were frozen and as he landed on the ground he stared in awe at his arms. Tsurara blew again and this time he was frozen all the way to his neck.

Tsurara gave him a dark cold stare, "Hey hey, what's wrong? I thought I was going to get it." Tsurara walked up to him, "Or maybe there was something that you didn't expect."

Rikuo walked up to cyclops who was frozen up to his neck and let go of the plank of wood. Rikuo flicked his head, "We're Youkai." Rikuo scratched his head, "Freeze him all over, we're bring him over to the Keikain house, I've never heard of a 'cyclops' before."

* * *

"So, who are you, _Ren_?" Kiyoshi focused on her name. "What's your _true_ identity? Why shouldn't I kill you right here?"

"B-b-because I'm a Youkai that doesn't h-harm people." Ren answered him.

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, "Are you naturally like that? Stuttering? I thought it was a personality to make yourself blend in better."

"A-ah, only when I'm about to turn into a Y-Youkai does my p-personality c-c-change and when I'm finally a Youkai." Ren told him.

"Turn into a Youkai?" Kiyoshi tilted his head, "You're half human and half Youkai?"

"Y-yes, I am…" Ren nodded.

"Tch! How lucky you are, now I can't kill you. Because of the human in you, you're a lucky one." Kiyoshi told her.

"R-really? Y-you won't hurt m-me?" Ren's eyes gleamed.

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean I despise you." Kiyoshi reminded her.

"Still! T-thank you! As a reward," Ren stopped stuttered. "I'll show you what I look like as a Youkai, so you never attack me or anyone I'm with."

"In broad daylight? How brave you half Youkais are." Kiyoshi scoffed.

"Oh you're right, we'll go behind this tree, only my face changes, not my clothes." Ren told him.

* * *

_Shit!_ Rio slammed on the desk and rushed off without finishing his lunch.

"Hmm where's he off to?" Toru wondered as he slurped on strawberry milk.

"I have no idea." Misaki sighed and bit into her sub.

Rio was running down the hallway and saw looked out the window, he saw Kiyoshi and Ren talking under the tree. _What the hell Kiyoshi! Don't you see how scared Ren is?_

Rio ran out the school doors, heading for that tree.

Rio turned his head left and right, thinking he ran past the tree. _Why are you threatening her?_

Rio spotted them, going behind the tree.

_Why behind the tree? He's going to punch her and make sure no witnesses see it? No wait! W-w-what if t-they're…getting intimate? That would explain why she's scared, scared of getting caught._ Rio shook his head. _No no, Ren isn't that brave to get that close with a guy on the first day! Gotta stop Kiyoshi._

Rio dramatically jumped as he spotted the two behind the tree. He opened his eyes widely.

"H-hey…what are you doing here?" Kiyoshi was shocked and actually stammered.

"T-that isn't…Ren…" Rio remained shocked.

"R-Ren left a few minutes ago! I'm totally into this other girl you see, don't tell her!" Kiyoshi clapped his hands together and begged.

"A-Ame-Onna…?" Rio stared blankly at the two. "Y-you're Ren?"

Ame-onna was too afraid and turned her head away from him.

"W-wait! How do you know a Youkai?" Kiyoshi suddenly got suspicious of Rio. Kiyoshi's cell phone rang and he brought his index finger, "Just a second." He flipped open his phone, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Kiyoshi are you in class right now?" _Ryuuji was on the other line.

He was in the library, holding a book with one hand, cell phone in the other, he had his voice hushed.

"No, it's lunch right now, why are you calling, I'm doing some Youkai business at school right now." Kiyoshi told him.

"_In school hours? Never mind that. The Youkai from the other day, that slow moving swarm. I know what they're called." _Ryuuji told him.

"You do? What are they? I've never seen them before!" Kiyoshi practically shouted into the cell.

Ryuuji held the phone away from his ear for a second to lower the sound, and brought it back to his ear when Kiyoshi stopped.

Ryuuji was tapping on a page from the book he was holding, _"There is a reason you haven't seen or heard of them. They're called, 'Zombies'."_

"Z-zombies?" Kiyoshi seemed lost on the conversation.

"_Yup those Youkai that appeared at the school you're attending, the rumored Youkai by the show, were probably zombies. Now get this…they're a Youkai, that was made up in western countries. So who knows…why a swarm of them, are starting to pop up in Japan."_

* * *

*** Ah, to be honest, I didn't really research if zombies were made up by the west or not, I just thought it did, sorry if it was a mistake.**

_*** Hope you enjoy the direction the story is going now, because... *SPOILERS* I've finally introduced the main problem. ^-^**_

_*** I didn't really want to search up Japanese Youkai all the time and thought, HEY! I know the demons we make up and talk about in my country, sooooo, BOOM!**  
_

* * *

_**Possible Title for Next Chapter: Youkai of the West**  
_


	12. Youkai of the West

_**Author's Notes: **Ah, sorry for the slow release, this is a chapter that marks my summer vacation ending._

_To be honest, I'm really slacking on this story, and I'm not having any motivation and when I do get motivated from seeing a review/alert/favourite, etc I think to myself that I'll do it tomorrow, and by then...I will have already lost some motivation. Sadly because of that, I'm sorta rushing through the story. But, I will try my best to make sure everyone reading enjoys this fanfic :3**  
**_

_***** My friend found it awkward that the Western Youkai were also saying terms like 'Youkai' so, I made them say Demons! Or...Monsters! Enjoy!_

* * *

Rikuo dropped Cyclops in front of Yura, they were standing inside the Keikain house.

"Yura," Rikuo glared at her. "Do you know what type of Youkai this is?"

Yura observed Cyclops from a bunch of angles, "It's definitely not from the one-eyed demon clan. I haven't seen a Youkai like this in Japan."

"Hahah! I'm not a Youkai you idiots!" Cyclops burst out laughing, "You stand no chance against us Demons from the European countries!"

"Demons...Yokai, same thing, just different terms." Yura explained to Tsurara and Rikuo before they ask any questions. "Same thing with Exorcists and Onmyoujis."

"What an idiot. Fufufu~" Tsurara grinned at him. "You revealed your identity so easily."

"Because you Demons aren't a threat to us." Cyclops spat onto the floor. "Especially a Demons that works alongside an Exorcist."

"Oh?" Rikuo smiled at him and looked at him face to face. "And what exactly are you Youkai of the west suddenly doing here…on our turf?"

"There is the rumour that a Demon known as 'The Master of All Spirits' has had control of Japan for a few decades now. We've heard he has a 'Night Parade of a Hundred Demons." Cyclop explained to them. "You must living under a rock if you haven't heard of him, his name has even spread to our countries."

_Night parade of a...oh my Hyakki Yako. _Rikuo remembered.

"Do you even know what he looks like?" Tsurara poked his forehead.

"Obviously not, he seems oblivious." Yura sighed.

Rikuo shook his head, "What kind of question is that Tsurara?"

"We have a vague description to go on." Cyclops answered Tsurara's question.

"We don't care about the description." Rikuo's voice became serious. "What the hell are you Youkai doing here?"

"I was getting there, the Master of All Spirits is known as the Demons, Nurarihyon. We heard he resides in Ukiyoe Town." Cyclops grinned.

"Don't tell me…" Tsurara began to shake.

"Right now, we sent in some low levelled monsters, to shake up the place, wreck some havoc."

"Low levelled Youkai? You seem pretty weak yourself." Rikuo gave him a smug smile.

"Are you making fun of me? These monsters are the most useless of the bunch, in our region, they're known as 'Zombies'."

* * *

"Yeah, got it. Thanks Ryuuji." Kiyoshi hung up his phone.

"What was that about?" Rio asked him.

"Oh I got a call from my teacher, about some Youk-…WAIT don't try and get off the subject we were discussing before!" Kiyoshi yelled at him.

Rio scratched his head, turned away and muttered, "It's you're fault for being on the phone."

"I don't care! How do you know a Youkai?" Kiyoshi grabbed Rio by the shirt and dragged him forward.

Rio simply turned to Ame-Onna "Ren, I can't believe you're Ame-Onna…" Rio was astonished.

"Don't ignore my question!" Kiyoshi seemed annoyed.

"Well the third told me that you might need a bodyguard during school, and I seemed like a good fit, since I can turn the sky dark, so you can transform anytime." Ren explained to him. "Not to mention, I'm also half human so we can relate to each other. But I might have more control, since I can change into a Youkai at will."

"Ugh, I'm lost. Can you just answer my question…Rio was it?" Kiyoshi asked him, and let go of his shirt.

"What are you, an idiot? If you listened to the conversation it would have been so easy to decipher." Rio shook his head in disappointment.

"Shut up Rio, I was focused on the question that was never answered." Kiyoshi focused his attention towards Ame-Onna. "So, are you responsible for those Youkai that appeared inside this school a while ago?"

"Nope, not at all. Are you going to kill me, right now, during school hours?" Ame-Onna asked a question in return.

"I don't care if you are half Youkai, I won't kill you. But I'll make sure you never cause anymore trouble." Kiyoshi simply told her.

"Then this is just self-defense!" Ame-Onna jumped back, and had one palm facing Kiyoshi.

A jet of water shot out of her palm, but Kiyoshi dodged it and had cards out in between each of his fingers. Ame-onna took a deep breath and stretched to the sky, suddenly the nice sunny day immediately turned cloudy and rain began to fall.

* * *

"Rain?" Toru looked up as he stared at Misaki.

"I have no idea." She told him.

"Ahhh! There's a fight going outside, the new kid Kiyoshi's involved!" A classmate announced to anyone who heard her.

Toru and Misaki looked at one another and ran to look outside the window.

"Heh, Kiyoshi is an Onmyouji, I bet he's fighting a Youkai. Actually, better yet, I bet it's Rio." Isao smiled as he then looked outside the window. "W-wait that ain't Rio! That's a girl Youkai."

"Toru! It's that Youkai that attacked Rio a while back!" Misaki nudged him.

* * *

Ame-Onna continued to send out streams of water from her palm, but none of them were hitting Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi threw one card at Ame's left leg. Her leg moved, but the card skinned her, causing her leg to bleed.

Ame-onna stared at Rio. "H-help."

"Who's going to help you _Ren_ everyone is clear that I am an Onmyouji." Kiyoshi stared at the school, and saw students watching from the window. "Which means that I have to be fighting a Youkai."

Kiyoshi slowly walked up to her, giving her a sadistic smile. He slashed at Ame-Onna's right leg, causing a deep cut wound.

"That will take a while to heal up." Kiyoshi just looked at her, then brought the card to her neck. "Should I…?"

Suddenly there was a tug on Kiyoshi's body and a sword point up to his neck.

"I've had enough Kiyoshi, quit it." Rio demanded as he was now in his Youkai form.

Kiyoshi's body disappeared and soon he appeared out of the trees. "So that's it Rio! You are also a Youkai! How do you like my Shikigami?"

Kiyoshi threw barrages of cards at Rio but Rio took a deep breath and blew out of his mouth. The air froze all of cards in mid-air and they shattered before they could touch anyone.

* * *

"T-that one! The new Youkai that appeared, that's Rio!" Isao stammered a bit. "Watch, when that Onmyouji kicks his ass, he'll reveal himself as Rio!"

"Shut up Isao, you're still going on about that?" Misaki sighed.

* * *

Kiyoshi used his Shikigami again, and now there were two Kiyoshis. They ran around jumping, confusing Rio. Both of the Kiyoshi's were on separate sides of Rio.

"Hey Rio, you wanna fight this one! I'm the real Kiyoshi!"

Rio charged towards the other Kiyoshi. "Like hell I'll believe that!" He swung his sword at the Kiyoshi he was aiming for and it disappeared in an instant.

"I told you! But then again, I tricked you." Kiyoshi threw two cards at Rio, and they got him in the forearms. "So, Rio…which Youkai are you?"

Rio seemed unfazed by the cards that got him in the forearms, and charged at Kiyoshi, recklessly swinging his sword, as Kiyoshi was dodging each and every single attack, while using his cards to slash him at his chest and at his cheeks.

"You know, I'm going to dodge each and every single slash right?" Kiyoshi grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Rio was panting heavily, "You don't know, you might tired out first." Rio seemed exhausted, that he felt he needed to take a deep breath.

"Really? I'm not the one gasping for air." Kiyoshi laughed at him.

As Rio exhaled, the air froze Kiyoshi from the neck down.

"W-what the hell?" Kiyoshi had a panicked look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Rio stood up straight, not looking tired, but sweating a bit. "I also tricked you. Now calm down, we aren't the Youkai to cause trouble. I'm a Nurarihyon after all."

Ame-Onna made the clouds disappear and Rio immediately turned back into a human, and Ame-Onna turned back into Ren. Rio closed his eyes and began to rest on the field and the ice around Kiyoshi's body shattered, and his body was intact.

* * *

"N-no way, Rio really is a Youkai." The students began to gasp at the development.

"Ren's Ame-Onna?" Toru was coughing.

"Why did she attack Rio?" Misaki was furious.

"What did I say?" Isao grinned, "Rio's a Youkai, but I would have never expected that shy girl to be one too…"

* * *

"Nurarihyon huh? Then this is completely an accident, your dad told me I had to work together with you." Kiyoshi started to chuckle.

"You better apologize to Ren, she's hurt. Right?" Rio asked her.

"Y-y-yeah, my leg hurts." Ren was holding onto the cut wound.

"Well," Kiyoshi extended his arms out to Rio. "Let's work together to stop this new flow of Youkai known as 'Zombies'." He went out for a hand shake and Rio accepted it.

"Well…" Rio seemed embarrassed, "If I knew what zombies were."

Kiyoshi's eyes opened up widely, "W-what is this?"

There was a solo clap, but six pairs of footsteps began to approach them. "So~ you're Nurarihyon huh? Nothing special."

* * *

"Along with those zombies, there are also the Top Five in Ukiyoe Town. The Top Five, are the strongest Demons. One of them includes our leader. The Top Five were supposed to cause destruction here, in Kyoto…but after hearing that our comrade got killed so simply, they wanted to do the work there themselves." Cyclops continued to talk.

"Comrade?" Tsurara asked him innocently. "Hmmm who could that be?"

"He was our spy, but we lost contact with him." Cyclops explained. "I don't know if it was someone from that Hyakki Yako, but they killed our spy, Werewolf."

"W-Werewolf?" Rikuo was shocked to hear that name.

"No way!" Tsurara gasped.

"_**There was this Youkai he was called a werewolf, he captured me, Toru and Misaki. Then I turned into a Youkai and cut him down, that's about the general idea of how I became a Youkai." Rio smiled at his mom.**_

_No way, they were in Ukiyoe Town that early…? I didn't even notice!_ Rikuo thought inside his head.

"Do you know him?" Cyclops asked them.

"So you're saying the Top Five are in Ukiyoe Town right now? You sent five people to take down an entire Hyakki Yako?" Rikuo snickered.

"That may sound like a little, but you have no idea, how dangerous they are. Besides, every other Demon is HERE in Kyoto! To take down this group you call Onmyouji!" Cyclops laughed.

"Hmph, not a big deal." Rikuo smiled at him. "So just what Youkai are these Top Five?"

"You might be frightened just by hearing their name, they are well known around the world, they have gathered way more fear than you'll ever have." Cyclops smirked at them.

"Stop acting so confident, when you don't have the slightest idea what Youkai I'm supposed to be." Rikuo told him angrily. "So? Hurry up and spill it, who are these 'Top Five'?"

"Alright, listen to these names, and learn them. Chimera, Doppleganger, Dullahan, Valkyrie, and then our leader, he's ¾ Yokai which is a good thing because he gained some immunity from the sun."

* * *

The figure that spoke to Rio looked pale and was holding an umbrella, he looked no older than twenty. The figure vanished, as the other four Youkai just stared and looked at the three children on the ground looking helpless. The pale figure appeared before Rio, threw his umbrella in the air and quickly sunk his teeth into Rio's neck.

"Wha-!" Rio was shocked and too afraid to move, the pain in his neck sent a surge through his body. "Who!"

"I could kill you right here, right now…but that isn't savouring the fun." The man smile and walked back to his group. "Oh, Nurarihyon, I'm Vampire, leader of the western Demons."

Rio held his neck tightly. "Western Demons, as in those not from Japan?"

"That's correct." Vampire smiled at him. "Hey, small Nurarihyon. I saw a man who looks like an older version of you he was with a woman with dark blue hair, could that be…your parents?" He smirked slyly at him.

Rio's face looked surprised but he tried to conceal his thoughts.

"Oh, I got it correct, didn't I? Oops, better call back some of my army. Go call some from Kyoto, Dullahan." Vampire commanded.

The headless horseman dressed in clothing, covered by a black cloak, didn't say anything just dashed off with his horse.

"What are you planning to do?" Kiyoshi asked demandingly.

Vampire shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, just feel like having some fun. I know I said I didn't wanna kill you early, but that's only if you can survive my pet's rampage."

"P-pet's r-r-rampage?" Ren said in a shy voice.

"Valkryie, if you will?" Vampire gestured to her.

Valkryie took out a sword from the sheathe on her side and rose it to the sky, she then brought it down to point it at the three kids. "Go get them, Behemoth!"

* * *

**_Possible Title for Next Chapter :__ The Behemoth's Wrath_**


	13. The Behemoth's Wrath

_**Author's Note:** Wow short chapter, but strangely enough I was really excited to write this chapter (not sure why)._

_Arghhhhh I tried to post links to show every pictures of the Western Yokai, because some of them you may have not heard of before, or you've heard and never seem them before...but that was a failure ._. HUGE FAILURE DX_

J-j-just enjoy the chapter! 

* * *

Behemoth looked like a mutated lion, was twelve feet tall and had a beefy build. Behemoth also had a black mane, with an irregular shaped horn on top of its head, and long claws for both his hands and feets. Behemoth charged at the three kids on his four legs.

"Are you kidding me?" Rio growled, as his neck was still in a bit of pain. "My head is woozy."

"It hurts to move." Ren panted loudly. "I'm not even in Yokai form."

"I can still move. Even though you froze me, my body regained its warmth." Kiyoshi took out a card. "You're easy to hit. You just go in a straight line."

Behemoth began heading for Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi threw a card at Behemoth and before it could hit Behemoth he suddenly stood on two legs and jumped into the air, avoiding the hit.

"Y-you're kidding me! He can walk on two feet?" Kiyoshi gasped as his eyes were in fear. "Shikigami!"

Kiyoshi and his clone ran into two different directions. Behemoth stopped and sniffed out the air.

"The one on my right, is calm, but the one on my left, seems to be sweating quite a lot." Behemoth announced.

"So so Behemoth." Vampire clapped his hands. "I'm guessing you have this under control? As much I would enjoy watching, we have some business to attend to. We gotta make our presence known in Ukiyoe Town." Vampire and his group began to walk away.

"Are we going to use the zombies?" Doppelganger spoke as he turned from his black translucent human formed blob, and switched to look exactly like Vampire.

Vampire tilted his head, his expression on his face was undecisive. "Ehhh…I don't find…" He began to wobble side to side. "Typical zombie invasions…fun. I mean, it seems so over done. Have you seen the games in North America and Europe? Zombie killing is the new thing in games."

"Video games? What is this nonsense, I've never played any of these before!" Chimera roared.

"That's because you don't have hands!" Vampire patted Chimera on the head.

"Hey leader, aren't you going to get hurt if you're exposed to the sun for too long?" Valkryie, the winged swordswoman asked him.

"I've got about 15 minutes left before it does any serious damage. I would get my umbrella back from where Behemoth is…but it's embarrassing to go back just because I forgot about it." Vampire sighed. "Oh well, at least I can survive in the sun unlike normal vampires, even though my maximum limit being exposed is 30 minutes."

"So? What's the plan, what are we going to do with Ukiyoe Town? This random talking is getting boring." Doppelganger asked the group.

"Well first…" Vampire had to think about it, "Can you stop being me? And second, I don't have an umbrella so we'll sleep this day in. I don't even wanna go out at night anymore."

Valkryie looked ashamed, "Ugh, our leader reverted back to being lazy."

"Just when I thought things would get exciting." Chimera was walking lazily.

"Hey, his orders are absolute! We're sleeping in!" Doppelganger agreed with Vampire's decision.

"You only agree because you're lazy!" Chimera growled at him.

"If my orders absolute…stop copying my identity!" Vampire yelled at him.

"Leader, you were cool and serious back when talking to that Nurarihyon." Valkryie shook her head, "And then you're with us you revert back to an idiot."

"Yeah, but it's boring being serious with friends, I gotta instill some fear," Vampire grinned at them, his fangs were obvious to spot. "I must _always_ maintain a badass attitude in front of our enemies in order to intimidate them!"

* * *

"This guy is so unpredictable!" Kiyoshi was out of breath. "One minute he's on four legs like a dog, then the next minute he runs at me like a human!"

Kiyoshi threw multiple cards at Behemoth, but the monster simply swiped them away to protect himself. Behemoth leaped into the air and landed right in front of Kiyoshi. The floor shook and Kiyoshi just fell to the ground. Behemoth put one claw on Kiyoshi, the monster's stench was horrendous. Kiyoshi looked like he was ready to vomit.

"Disgusting!" Kiyoshi yelped. "Best…first day ever. So, Behemoth…you going to kill me?" Kiyoshi grinned.

"Like hell he will!" Rio yelled as he was still clenching his neck, but slowly began to walk toward Behemoth.

Behemoth only had to simply stretch his neck and he bit on Rio's clothing, dropped him on the floor and stepped on him with his other claw. Rio and Kiyoshi were beside each other, each under Behemoth's claws.

"Oh good plan the fourth commander of Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yako." Kiyoshi sarcastically complimented.

"I-I thought my body would respond quick enough." Rio spoke as if he were ashamed of himself.

"Vampire doesn't want you dead." Behemoth looked at Rio, "But I don't think he cares about you." Behemoth stared at Kiyoshi and licked his lips. "Thanks for the food!"

"Devour, Gengen."

A black wolf appeared out of the ground and in front of Behemoth.

"Hah? Who is this now?" Behemoth smiled. "Saving your friends now?" Behemoth began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? You need to brush your teeth, I can smell it from here."

"W-where are you?" Behemoth looked around, his claws still on Kiyoshi and Rio.

"T-that was voice!" Kiyoshi had a sense of relief. "You're dead Behemoth!"

"You better not open your mouth, I may have said 'Devour Gengen' but it's an order I have to say, though that wolf looks like it will attack you, it's true target is your mouth."

Gengen was circling Behemoth at full speed.

"Hah, do you really think I'd believe that?" Behemoth yelled out to the sky, still unable to find the source of the voice.

"Thankfully, heh…I didn't think you'd believe it."

Gengen ran into Behemoth's mouth when he yelled to the sky. Behemoth stepped off the two boys and was clutching himself, trying to get rid of the pain. "W-what the hell is this?" He was speaking muffled.

"Didn't I tell you? Gengen's target is your mouth. A water-type Shikigami, once it enters your body, it'll mess around with your fluids."

Kiyoshi stood up and grabbed Rio and dropped him beside Ren. "Leave this to the Onmyoujis."

Behemoth began to shake violently until he spat out Gengen along with his fluids. His insides felt destroyed. "W-who are you?"

Ryuuji jumped from his hiding spot which was the tree where Ren and Kiyoshi had first met up. Ryuuji began to walk toward Behemoth.

"I'm the one who's going to kill you, isn't that obvious? Realize your situation, there's no way you can win. Gyouken."

The battlefield was surrounded by large konjousui water flowers.

"W-what is this?" Behemoth was still holding his insides but soon let go.

"Are you getting scared? You don't even know what they do. The purity from this water is 99.999%. Anything touched by this water…will dissolve instantly."

Behemoth snarled at him. "I'm too big to avoid these flowers!"

"Sucks to be you doesn't it?" Kiyoshi smiled at him.

"You may be large, but lucky for you, this uses up a lot of my energy. I can only hold this for 3 minutes, if you last that long you win. Out of all times I've used this technique, only one person has survived." Ryuuji send a flower at Behemoth and it landed on his right arm, the skin began to melt.

"S-someone survived this?" Behemoth's eyes were half shut. "Who?"

"Impossible isn't it? I thought so too." Ryuuji shrugged his shoulders. "The only person to have survived this," Ryuuji scoffed. "My sister's idiotic Yokai friend."

Ryuuji sent more flowers at Behemoth, it hit everywhere on his body, and all the skin began disgustingly peeling off.

"It's only been a minute!" Ryuuji chuckled. "See you later, you ugly Youkai from the West. The exorcist must have done a really bad job, to have this entire group make it here in Japan. Kiyoshi, he's done for."

"Sorry Behemoth, but you should have never made me you're meal!"

Kiyoshi did fancy poses as he threw dozens of cards at Behemoth's melting flesh. Behemoth screamed violently and fell to the floor, then just disappeared.

"I felt so useless…" Rio stared as he was in his human form.

"Yeah, Yokai are generally like that." Ryuuji looked to the sky. "Good thing you're safe, your dad would have killed me…actually no…your mom would have killed me. We don't have time for school right now, we're going to the Nura household. Kiyoshi pick up that girl, she's injured."

Kiyoshi awkwardly stared at Ren. "S-sorry for injuring you."

"What are you doing giving her a perverted stare? I'll carry her, you get Rio." Ryuuji ordered him.

"W-what perverted stare?" Kiyoshi felt annoyed as he picked up Rio.

"Ahh…hopefully members of the Nura house remember me. If not…you two are hostages." Ryuuji told them calmly.

* * *

"Oh, I've heard of the Yokai known as Vampires." Yura commented.

"Yeah he's the most feared demon." Cyclops told them.

"Those names don't strike any fear in me." Rikuo scratched his head.

"In fact, those names sound cute~!" Tsurara grinned at him.

"C-c-c-cute?" Cyclop seemed annoyed and brought his head in defeat "I wish you were Nurarihyon, I want the Top Five to kill you."


	14. Hotel Nura

_**Author's Note: **Uwaaaaaaaaah~ ): Sorry, it has been so incredibly long since I have uploaded a chapter, my goodness nearly a year. So for that, I'm definitely sorry. I bet most of you barely even remember the plot, don't worry I had to re-read too. There really is excuse so for that I am just so sorry ._._

_Anyway, since it's been a while this chapter is a chapter to help me get in the flow of the tone I used to write this story in, so it might feel different but um, yes. (Quotations, talking, quotations) means someone is thinking that in their mind.  
_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
_

* * *

"Master! Welcome bac…" The greeting of all the Youkai in the Nura household drop dead silent.

Ryuuji was carrying Rio on one shoulder and Kiyoshi on the other.

"It's the onmyouji!" The household was in uproar at his appearance.

"Yeah, we onmyouji were told by the brat and his wife to stay here, he gave us a mission to check things out and here we are." Ryuuji calmly explained the situation to them. "Now let us stay here…or we'll exterminate you and your next leader that I'm holding right now."

"The Third said you could stay here?" A growling voice snarled directly at Ryuuji's face. Zen had his arms crossed, "Hey you guys, show these guest to their rooms." He turned his toward to Ryuuji, "Pass me the kid."

Ryuuji stared at Zen, paused for a moment and then passed him Kiyoshi, "Here you go."

Zen looked down, noticed the kid wasn't Rio and dropped him flat on his face.

"I meant pass me Rio!"

Kiyoshi woke up from being dropped, quickly got back to his feet and stuck a card underneath Zen's neck.

"Hey asshole, it's rude to drop me on the floor, or anybody else for that matter! Don't make me hurt…" Kiyoshi spotted string flying at him, but his reactions were too slow, his arms were caught and so were his legs. "You?"

Kubanashi played with the string for a bit, "Realize that you're in a house full of Youkai, onmyouji boy." He completely loosened the string around Kiyoshi. "Pass Rio to Zen, and then let him rest. Ryuuji, explain the situation."

"Sure, got it. Hey Kiyoshi, since we're important guest requested by their commander, let's enjoy ourselves at Hotel Nura, shall we?" Ryuuji grinned at him.

* * *

"You guys better prepare for the worse, it's going to be a full scale invasion." Cyclops snickered.

"Oiiiii, Yuraaaaa, does this place have a fridge? I'm starving." Rikuo was already across the other side of the spacious room, searching everywhere for a fridge.

"Hey don't ignore me!" Cyclops hollered out to them, as he was tied up to a large heavy statue. "Didn't you hear me? All of the demons are going to attack Kyoto!"

"I heard you." Yura opened one eye as she said that. "But I'm not scared in the least."

"I really doubt these Top Five, are able to command every Western demon, it's just their own Hyakki Yako, nothing to be scared of." Rikuo shrugged his shoulders and then grabbed Tsurara's hand.

"We'll take them on, because with Rikuo and Yura teaming up, there's nothing that can stop them!" Tsurara cheerfully smiled.

"Yeah!" Rikuo brought a celebratory fist in the air, "Now about the food…"

"Is that really all you care about?!" Yura smacked him on the head.

Rikuo sniffed and his voice trembling, "W-we've come all the way here to stay at Hotel Yura, expecting a bed and breakfast…and lunch and dinner."

"And midnight snacks." Tsurara added in.

"Are you kidding me?..." Yura could feel the stress building up.

"And your hotel can't even provide such simple services?!" Rikuo viciously shook Yura. "You scammed us, I'm telling everyone to never visit this place!"

"Good please do, I want you two to never come back as well." Yura had her hands in a prayer.

"Oh when you put it like that, maybe we'll extend our stay~ Fufufu" Tsurara giggled.

"Are you kidding me?!" Yura winded up a fist and released her anger out on Cyclops, instantly knocking him out cold. "Ah, oops, oh whatever he's a demon."

* * *

"Wah? Waaaz you mean you aren't going to zerve us foooood?" Ryuuji slurred his words and was unable to sit still. "K-Kubanashi, I was told by the oh so great Rikuo Nura, that me and this kid…right here…" he pointed to Kiyoshi. "That we'd get whatever was needed. If not, we're g-guh-g-giving Hotel Nura, a bad reviews."

"He's drunk." Kejoro exclaimed at the sight of what was once the sadistic brother of the Keikain head.

"He is so drunk." Kubanashi shook his head.

"Y-You idiotic Youkai, you gave him sake!" Kiyoshi shook his fist was them.

"He didn't even finish one cup, ONE and he's already like…well…that." Kubanashi pointed to Ryuuji who was in the drunken monkey pose.

Kiyoshi stared at his mentor, looking fully disappointed, "I will never tell anyone about this."

"You…you won't?" Ryuuji leaned on his student's shoulder, "Why nooooot? Hey…hey, let me tell you about Yura drunk, she is one of those angry drunks."

"_Ugh, this is gonna be a long night…"_ Kiyoshi sighed at the thought, _"We'll inform everyone tomorrow._ Kiyoshi stood up, and left the room. He stared at the cherry blossom tree, the petal slowly falling to the ground in the moonlit sky. "Why is there…a full moon out? That's not right."

"Yo, Kiyoshi, right?" Night Rio sat on the tree, his long light blue hair sticking out.

"You're Rio?" Kiyoshi questioned him.

"Yeah, well I'm the Youkai side of Rio."

"Let me tell you this now, we are not going to get along, ever." Kiyoshi glared at him.

"Why not? Something traumatic happened involving Youkai?"

"None of your business, you damn Youkai!" Kiyoshi snarled at him, a card ready in his hand.

"Are you itching for a fight?" Night Rio smirked at him, "Because we can fight each other now and destroy ourselves without that Vampire guy even lifting a single finger, or we team up and kill him."

"What if I said, it was a practice match?" Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Heheh, you definitely are itching for a fight." Night Rio got off from the tree and stood in front of him.

"I want to see what you're capable of, since the human in you failed in trying to take down Behemoth!" Kiyoshi threw multiple cards at him.

Instead of dodging, Rio took a deep breath and exhaled, his ice breath froze the cards. They dropped to the ground and shattered.

"I'm the son of a Yuki-onna, so of course I can be capable of possessing ice abilities."

"I'll keep that in mind." Kiyoshi smiled as he threw more cards and then immediately cloned himself and all clones dashed towards him.

"I wasn't telling you my power because we're fighting, I'm telling you because we're comrades, I was hoping you'd be able to think of a technique that works well with my abilities in the upcoming fight." Night Rio explained to him. "And I'm well aware of your tricky moves so here's one!"

Night Rio blended in with the night and became invisible.

"_No way, I can't see him!"_ "Hey, how am I supposed to think of a technique that works well with this?" Kiyoshi threw his cards into the air, they began to float and glow, instantly a green barrier formed around him.

"A barrier? Nice reaction time," Night Rio gave his sword an ice attribute and slashed at the barrier, it broke and Kiyoshi jumped back.

"_This guy, he's stronger than I thought. I didn't think I'd lose this badly! I guess…doing that might help turn the tides."_ Kiyoshi brought a card with a seal on it, flat onto his left wrist, "Releasing onmyouji seal #1."

His left arm transformed into a demonic looking claw, it was pure at the fingertips and then the entire arm was black.

"Wh-what the hell is that?! Onmyouji have techniques like that in development?" Night Rio was shocked at the sight, and dashed towards Kiyoshi.

Night Rio slashed at the arm, but the claw slapped Night Rio away, sending his body flying. Night Rio ran back to Kiyoshi, reached close range, but Kiyoshi used the claw to grab him by the head. Night Rio struggled but then immediately smiled.

"Fuuuuuu~" Rio blew ice on Kiyoshi who was slowly having his body getting frozen in a block of ice. "Well, I'm going to stop right there~ that was fun, Kiyoshi."

"Really? You decided it like that?" Kiyoshi was disappointed at the anti-climatic ending. "Initiating Onmyouji seal #1" The claw turned back to his normal hand.

"About that hand…never mind I'll ask at another time. To be honest, this kid." Night Rio pointed at himself, "Needs to go to school tomorrow."

* * *

Rio was back in his human form, he lied on the futon in the room and closed his eyes. He heard the sound of the Youkai partying but there was something bothering him. There was an odd sensation that didn't feel right. Suddenly there was a sound beside him, the ruffling sound of another futon in the room.

"Gahhh!" Rio shrieked and immediately unwrapped himself from the blanket.

"Hrgh…huh? W-w-w-what are you d-doing? You w-w-woke me u-up." Ren whined in her sleepy voice.

"Ren, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Rio demanded an answer.

"The o-o-onmyouji are using my room to sl-sleep in, so I decided that since your f-f-f-father assigned me to be one of y-your close aides, that I sh-should be near y-you at all times!" Ren explained to him.

"I don't think he meant close like this!" Rio face palmed.

"B-b-but Ts-Tsurara is your dad's c-close aide, he sleeps with her!" Ren tried to herself.

"Yeah but…" The image in his head made him blush red, "I'm not gonna have a baby with you!"

"W-w-w-w-w-wait what?!" Ren stared at him weirdly.

"They're married, you understand? Married! Ugh, Toru is going to kill me if he finds out about this." Rio sighed.

Rio felt the touch of someone's hand on his shoulder. He stared at Ren, she was still in her futon, there was no way she was touching his shoulder. A raspy voice whispered in his ear.

"Lesson one, Vampires are nocturnal."

* * *

**_Possible Title for Next Chapter: Youkai/Demon of the Night  
_**


	15. Youkai & Demons of the Night

_**Author's Note:**So this chapter could have been better but I'm really unsure if I should end the story at this arc or add another arc in here. So the writing was a bit iffy and undecisive to be honest. **So I need everyone's opinion or I should have only one arc or make this like a looong story and add one more arc.**_

_Oh man Nurarihyon got axed and now the ending is rushed and that's just sad ):_

_**(Inbox for answers or suggestions please)**  
_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

"What's leader up to?" Valkyrie wondered, as she gave a curious stare towards Chimera and Doppleganger.

"You're so formal and obedient aren't ya Valkyrie? Vampire wants to send a message to the Nurarihyons Keke." Doppleganger cackled. "Man I miss Dullahan already, Vampire just had to send him to Kyoto…The only person I get along with in the Top Five is Dullahan."

"Because you're jokes aren't funny. Example A." Chimera growled at him. As he found himself in a small house labelled doghouse. "You created a doghouse for me?!"

"Yes that's right pet of the Top Five, be gracious I made something for you at all." Doppleganger faked a smile at him.

"Enough casual talk! You let leader go infiltrate by himself he's going to get himself killed!" Valkyrie grabbed Doppleganger by his shirt.

Doppleganger switched from a casual citizen appearance to his original form, the black silhouette of a man. "Can you calm down Valk, the Nura Clan is nothing."

* * *

Rio stood still and his eyes were wide open. He was shaking intensely; there was no good way to explain this sensation except that he knew what he was feeling…an overwhelmingly powerful amount of Fear. Ren was staring at the person gripping the 4th commander's shoulder, in awe of the Fear.

"Hey now, son of the leader of the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons, turn around and talk to me."

Ren felt the urge to stutter but gained control of herself, "You're the leader of the Western Demons aren't you? You have a lot of guts barging here."

"Hah, yes I am a leader. However, this isn't guts it's the smart thing to do, I can easily kill the heir to the Nura clan in an instant. Everyone's partying too…ahhhh decisions decisions."

"Tch!" Rio slowly put his hand on Vampire's. "You asshole!"

"Please don't retaliate in such a pathetic way, what can the human you do? Rio Nura. Also please shut up, I'm thinking what I should do with you." Vampire's expression lit up, "I can kidnap you, and hold you hostage in front of your dad!"

"Shut up." Rio's voice was low.

"Actually wouldn't it be worse if I killed you and just showed him and your mom your head?"

"Shut up…"

"After I kidnap you, I should assassinate every single person in this household too, I can't wait to see your parents expression when they come to a home filled with the remains of their fellow clan members."

"I said shut up!"

"Like hell I'll let any of that happen!" Ren turned into Ame-Onna and shot a jet stream of water towards Vampire.

Vampire dodged it and dragged Rio with him. He opened his mouth and the fangs of his teeth extended, he charged towards Ame-Onna hoping to sink his teeth into her flesh.

"I'm best during the night too." Rio's hair instantly grew and it pushed into Vampire's face, causing him to let go of Rio and stop his charge on Ame-Onna.

"Seriously? Your HAIR stopped me?" Vampire felt a rush of embarrassment. "Well this is interesting, the 4th commander and his close aide."

Night Rio stood back to back with Ame-Onna, "Hey Ame, do you like the cold?"

"Not particularly…are you going to freeze me?" She rose an eye at him.

"Something like that," he whispered as he blew air onto his hands and then his hands touched the floor of the bedroom.

The room slowly began to coat itself in a layer of thick ice, the entrance or exit to the room had been frozen solid. The entire room had become a freezer.

"Haha you think this is going to distract me?!" Vampire chuckled and then instantly sneezed, "Shit you've seen through my bluff now." Vampire's tough personality had begun to deteriorate. He stomped his foot and ice shattered beneath him.

"We'll end this invasion right here, right now, Ame!" Night Rio had called out to her and she was already sending out a jet of water from her mouth. Rio blew into the stream and the water had slowly begun to freeze, it was as if Ame-onna was shooting out an ice spear.

Vampire had barely dodged it and the spear went underneath his left armpit. "It feels kind of odd to not hold my umbrella, I'm not used to having no excess weight." Vampire cracked his neck, "Let's see how if I can even control myself at top speed."

"You can't run on ice!" Night Rio smirked as he gripped his sword and unsheathed it going straight for Vampire; his own ice had no effect on him.

Rio stared at Vampire, filled with anger and the intent to kill him. Rio took a blink and the next thing he knew Vampire's knee had collided with Night Rio's gut. Rio felt the urge to just lie down and play dead. However, before he fell to the ground he held Vampire's wrist and froze it, ice begun to grow through Vampire's body slowly.

"Tch! Let go of me. Now." Vampire demanded as he stared at the ice creeping up his arm.

Ame-onna used her left hand to grip her right wrist. She opened her right hand and a water ball formed. Ame brought her elbow back and then pushed with all her strength. The water ball was quicker than the eye could see and hit Vampire directly in his chest. The impact of the hit sent Vampire flying back, smashing through the exit of the room and Vampire was flat on his back within the Nura garden, and holding Rio in his arms.

"Uhhhh…" Vampire opened his eyes and at a 180 degree angle he saw 3 familiar people. One standing on the gate of the Nura household and two of them flying. "I didn't lose if that's what you're thinking."

"Kekekeh they still did quite some damage." Doppleganger referred to the ice on Vampire's arm.

"This?" Vampire chuckled, smashed it with his other arm and the ice was gone. "I got what I wanted though." He grabbed an unconscious human Rio by the hair. "Can you believe one knee of mine knocked him out? I didn't even use any of my vampire powers!"

"Let go of Rio right now!" Ame-onna came out of the room and was charging another water ball.

"Haha, no way! I want to see the look on your 3rd commander's face, when he sees his son helpless!" Vampire licked his fangs and then swung Rio over his shoulder. "This entire clan couldn't even tell we invaded? Youkai are so pathetic compared to us Demons! I don't get why we didn't conquer Japan before. HAHAHA!"

As Vampire was laughing manically, Rio's body vanished off Vampire's shoulder, a small slashed had gotten Vampire's arm and Rio was in the arms of a man who had a lengthy head.

Vampire winced, "Who the –…"

"Nurarihyon. Hands off my grandson, he's just a kid." He spat on the floor. The party stopped and everyone barged out and onto the gardens. "So I suggest you leave immediately, before you lose your lives."

"Nurarihyon? In the flesh?! Haha this is amazing, it's an honour!" Vampire opened his arms welcomingly. "I'll take your word for it and retreat for now."

"Really? You won't even kidnap the kid?!" Doppleganger's voice was filled with disappointment.

"That's a smart choice leader." Valkyrie agreed with the decision.

"I'm with Doppleganger on this one, do something. What happened to leaving a message?" Chimera mumbled to the group.

Vampire hopped over the fence, and fly away. Doppleganger rode on Chimera. Vampire let out a sigh of relief, "I don't want to face that man. That man, Nurarihyon had rivaled equally against my father, that's right, if that old man went full power and turned into his old self, he'd be on equally ground with _the_ Dracula."

* * *

_**Possible Title of Next Chapter: Development of the Fourth  
**_

_****Is it illegal to use Dracula's name because I don't have rights? If so, oh **** lool**  
**_


	16. Development of the Fourth

_**Author****'s**** Note: **Man it's been a while! Just to be clear, I enjoy writing fanfics of my own personal sequel or prequel with an OC placed into the world of that manga/anime. My grammar is also horrid, as always but haha I don't mind ^^ it's readable__**  
**_

_Anyway it's a short lead up chapter where Rikuo and Hotel Yura becomes a main focus for the new few chapters.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The Top Five members excluding Dullahan were heading back to their temporary base of operations after unsuccessfully infiltrating the Nura household at night, the moonlight shone on all their faces, especially Valkyrie.

"I can't believe you ran away empty handed! Like man, we just let you invade solo because we thought you could handle the Nura clan." Doppleganger simply smiled and shook his head side to side as he rode on Chimera.

"Quiet Doppleganger, can't you tell Leader is not in the mood for being teased?" Valkyrie attempted to hush Doppleganger from speaking any further.

"In fact, there will never be the right time to be teased by you, so please just shut up." Chimera growled at him.

"Yeah but Valk, you were right, we should have infiltrated as a team. If Vampire was a team player we'd be done with this war and the Exorcists from back home would never have to cleanse Japan themselves." Doppleganger explained to the remaining Top Five members.

Vampire reached for Doppleganger's face and squeezed it tightly. Doppleganger began gasping for air and tapping on Vampire's hand that was choking him.

"Doppleganger, my failure is enough but don't you dare bring up those damn Exorcists." Vampire dropped his grip off Doppleganger's face. "We'll proceed with Plan Beta now."

"Why'd you call it Beta? Is this one of those video game things?" Chimera wondered as he looked on the dull expressions of the other Top Five member's faces. "It's tough having paws in this technology world…"

* * *

"Are you kids okay?" The original Nurarihyon asked Ame-onna and Rio who were still recovering from their encounter.

"I couldn't protect you." Ame-Onna pouted, she couldn't bring herself to look at Rio.

"It's okay." Rio winced, still hurt from the battle. "And hey," Rio stared at the original Nurarihyon. "You called me your grandson. Is your age finally showing, old man? I'm your great grandson, the 4th commander of the Hyakki Yako." Rio's gave up a motivated grin.

"I like that look on your face, Rio." Nurarihyon smiled at him.

Rio shot an ice breath towards the sky, unable to keep his excitement at ease, "Those Top Five guys are gonna pay! Train me! They're gonna pay for stepping on Nura clan territory!"

Ame-onna reverted back into Ren Shimizu, she innocently raised her left hand in the air, "Tr-train me t-t-too! I…I want...to make them p-pay for attacking o-o-o-our school. F-f-for endangering our fr-friends!"

"You lost so easily?" Kiyoshi walked outside and stood before them. "Training? How much time do you think we have? They could attack the next day, or the day after that. Time is not a luxury we have right now, let alone training." Kiyoshi felt a flicked on his forehead and was sent flying across the Nura yard.

"I was, 'hic' put in charge of your actions." Ryuuji stood beside Nurarihyon, still drunk from the party. "If we don't 'hic' have time, we'll make time. Kiyoshi, it's best if you train with Kubanashi and Kurotabo, a trickster like Kubanashi, similar to you. As well as Kurotabo, a guy that will keep you on the defense, making your cards a useless weapon. Great training partners."

"H-he started making decisions…" Rio scratched his head nervously, a sweat drop from his forehead.

"Rio, you're with me." Nurarihyon poked Rio's head with the bunt of his sword.

"W-w-w-who will I be with? I-I-it's fine if no one h-helps." Ren shyly backed away from the crowd feeling ignored.

Ryuuji smirked, "Heh, who else is better with water, then me?"

Kappa appeared out from his pond excitedly raising his hand.

"Gengen."

Kappa's eyes were wide open and went back to hiding in his pond before Gengen could devour him.

"I'll train you, Ren." Ryuuji stood proudly before her. "I'll train all 3 of you kids."

"But you just sent Kiyoshi to train with someone else…make up your mind." Rio sighed, exhaust at Ryuuji's out of the ordinary personality.

"Not Ren, Kiyoshi, Rio." Ryuuji hiccupped 3 times. "I'll train Ren, Toru and Misaki."

"Why are you bringing Toru and Misaki into this?!" Rio instantly objected at the mere thought.

"Because they insisted on being of use. You know, just because they're human, doesn't mean they aren't capable of fighting." Ryuuji shrugged his shoulders, "I thought it was dangerous, but when that Misaki kid is Kana's daughter…I can't say no. Kana always begged to be useful; I'm guessing her kid is exactly the same way."

"Kana? That girl that had a crush on my dad as kids? Well she lost that battle." Rio grinned, playing around with his ice powers.

Kiyoshi glared at him, _"You know Misaki has a crush on you right?"_

"Is there a reason for Toru? He's annoying, loud, perverted, he just won't shut up sometimes." Rio wondered about his other friend that had no connection to this affair.

"It's because he's all those things that I had to bring him along, he was there when I told the news to Misaki, so he begged me to train him too." Ryuuji tried to laugh it off.

"Of course that would be why they're involved…this is gonna be a pain in the ass, there is no way those 2 can even be strong in such a short amount of time…" Rio clenched his fists.

"Th-thank you for offering to tr-train me." Ren bowed her head to Ryuuji.

Nurarihyon crossed his arms together, "Alright kids! We leave off for training in the morning, good luck to you all!"

* * *

"Plan Beta?" Valkyrie seemed appalled at the idea.

"Didn't we come here without back up to take down the Nura household?" Doppleganger asked him. "If we back out now, the other Demons will think we're weak."

Vampire flew ahead of them, stopped and stared at the members of the Top Five, "I can see it already, and we can't win, not with us alone. We're going to Kyoto, grouping up Dullahan and the reminiscence of Dracula's Corps to take down the head of the Nura clan and the Keikain house. When the Nura clan gets wind we're at Kyoto, it'll take a week just for the reinforcements to arrive."

* * *

_**Next Chapter Title: On the Kyoto Front!  
**_

*Had no logical reasoning for getting Toru and Misaki involved without creating a chapter dedicated to the reason *rubs head*


	17. On the Kyoto Front!

_**Author's**** Note:**__ This series isn't dead, I promise you! I just well...kinda forgot. I wrote half of this chapter months ago and sort of just forgot everything. Yeah. Sorry about that LOL_

_Good thing, I remember where I was going with the plot (mostly) and now I know the direction I want to go with this fanfic. It's going to be a long one and won't end after this arc, which is why this chapter is content-filled with new concepts and questions._

_I'll hopefully be updating more, though I make no promises because school._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Yura stood beside an unconscious Cyclops, still angry at the troublesome Youkai couple staying at the Keikain house. Her cell phone rang, breaking the silence. Yura immediately reached into her pocket to answer it.

"A cell phone? Don't Onmyouji have seals or charms to communicate with one another?" Rikuo asked her, with the intent of irritating her. "Are you trying to be 'hip'?"

"Sh-shut up! Omnyouji have to adjust to the technologies of this world too you know! The world has evolved since 400 years ago! Our methods of doing things may have changed, but the role of an Onmyouji stays the same." Yura answered him proudly then proceeded to answer her phone. "This is Yura."

"_There are so many Youkai here! I've never seen these type of Youkai before! It's an army of them!"_

"An army of Youkai?" Yura sounded troubled, "Who's leading them?"

"_I-I'm not sure. Huh? There's someone in the distance. A…human? I can't make him out, he's far away."_

On the other line, Yura could hear the phone scuffle the ground and then the line cut.

"Tch! Hey you two." Yura turned towards Rikuo and Tsurara.

"Hmmm~?" Tsurara tilted her head and smiled at Yura.

"There are a bunch of Demons roaming around Kyoto right now. It's looking pretty ugly. Looks like this Cyclops guy wasn't lying."

"So you want us Youkai to take down those Demons?" Rikuo looked at her innocently, he was still in his day form. From a glance no one would expect that the grown man with brown hair and glasses, could do a thing against the Demons that horded Kyoto.

Yura pointed to the sky, "Please do, its dark out." She jolted her head towards the couple, "they might be led by a human, watch out." Yura handed Rikuo a seal. "Here, we can keep in touch with this."

"Or we can exchange phone numbers~!" Tsurara suggested.

"No, I'd rather never ever do that." Yura shot the suggestion down immediately; she imagined the two calling her every second over matters of no importance.

"Well," Rikuo grabbed the communication seal, placed his hand on his head. White hair grew and extended, and eventually Rikuo was in his night form, "Let's head out, Tsurara."

* * *

"Okay to start with this Onmyouji training, Ren, turn into Ame."

"Y-y-yes." Ren proceeded to transform into an Ame-onna with Ren's school uniform on.

"I'm never going to get used to this." Misaki sighed.

"That's so cool, when do I learn how to do that?!" Toru said amazed

Ame-onna turned to look at Toru, "You can't because you aren't half Youkai like me."

"Blood has nothing to do with this. I'll learn to transform through sheer willpower!" Toru's eyes were suddenly filled with determination.

"Ah, I see. So we've got an idiot among the group." Ryuuji sent Toru a cold glare. "Well as punishment we'll start with the difficult part."

"Ah perfect." Misaki said sarcastically.

"Misaki and Toru, you two must stand completely still in face of danger, while you," Ryuuji pointed at Ame-onna, "Must do all you can to prevent them to getting hurt. And yes, this will hurt."

Misaki turned to Toru with a dead fish eyes glare, "Toru you idiot."

* * *

"_Hello hello, who am I speaking to?"_ An unfamiliar voice on the other line.

"Yura Keikain, head of the Keikain house."

"_Keikain? Ah perfect, where are you?"_

"I'll be the one asking questions here. Who are you? Where do you come from?" Yura's tone stayed firm. _"There's a human that leads these 'Demons', he just took out someone from the Keikain Main House Guards in a matter of seconds. Who is he?"_ Yura thought to herself as she was biting her nails.

"_I'm from the King's Organization located within the Europe."_

"King's Group, please clarify?" Yura asked him. _"What in the world?..."_

"_Ugh,"_ Yura could hear the man's dissatisfied sigh over the phone line, _"Are all priestesses this ignorant?"_

"I'm not a priestess. I'm an Onmyouji, how dare you insult the Keikain house! What's the King's Group?!"

"_Alright alright, I got it, 'Onmyouji'. The King's Group are Exorcists that exterminate Demons back in our home continent. Similar to how the Keikain House are 'Onmyouji' that get rid of what you call, 'Youkai'."_

"You're mocking our terminology too? So, where does this King's Group reside in?" Yura seemed annoyed with him.

"_Well if we told you where we were, that'd take away half the fun. But since you Onmyouji don't seem particularly educated I'll give you a hint. We used to call ourselves, The Knights of the Round Table, but I guess we've expanded our territory. So we called ourselves Exorcists now. And my name is…oops, save that for later. Seems you've sent me company."_

The man hung up on Yura just stood there staring at her phone, confused from this revelation.

"_K-Knights of the Round Table? King's Group? Why have I never heard of these guys? Europe's huge!" _Yura's thoughts began to swirl. "Argh, these guys sound like those urban legends and mythologies that I used to read about as a kid! There's no way those things exist!"

* * *

"Well that was a boring phone call." The man dropped the phone on the Keikain guard he picked it up from. "These Onmyouji here disgust me. They work side by side with Youkai like you."

"Better than having to wear a uniform like that." Rikuo pointed at the man's medieval attire. "Are you by any chance a cosplayer?"

The man with short light brown hair, curled hair coughed and then retaliated back, "Wh-what? No! This is the attire for a Knight of Rounds."

"Ah, you made him lose his calm, cool composure!" Tsurara pointed out.

"Knight of Rounds? Like Knight of the Round Tables? That fictional legends stuff?" Youkai Rikuo put a fist to his cheek to lean on.

"That coming from a Youkai?" The man scoffed.

"Well if I remember correctly, the Knights are human, not demons. Humans can't possibly live for that long." Rikuo explained to the man.

"Of course not, those stories that are put into books, they're stories of the First Generation of Knights." The man crossed his arms and had a smug grin on his face.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow, " You say it's disgusting that Youkai and Onmyouji work side by side. But, look at the Demons storming the Keikain House."

"Yeah! Aren't you doing the same thing?! Working beside demons!" Tsurara pointed her index finger at him.

The man's eyes opened widely, "Exorcists working beside Demons? What an insult. Can't you see? I'm ruling over them. They obey us Exorcists. We killed their leader, Dracula and they've been obedient ever since.

"Why you!" Rikuo put his hand to the handle of his sword. "So what's your goal for invading Japan?" Rikuo questioned the man a bit more.

"Ahh I'm not sure, my orders are to decimate both Youkai and Onmyouji as well as retrieve a kid named Kiyoshi who should be in the Keikain building right now."

"_Kiyoshi? Isn't he with Ryuuji? Why do they want Kiyoshi?"_ Rikuo unsheathed his sword. "Sorry, but you aren't getting anywhere beyond this point. I'm the 3rd generation leader of the Hyakki Yako. You won't get past me."

"So can we put a name to the face? I'm sort of tired of referring you to 'that man' or 'he' in my head." Tsurara asked as she tilted her head and put a finger to her lips.

"Give us a name," Rikuo gave the man a villainous glare, "Mr. Exorcist."

"Ouuu~hehe I like that scary look Rikuo-sama!"

The Exorcist sent a demonic gaze right back at Rikuo, summoned a lance out of thin air and spun it around his body as a battle post. "I like that look too, don't disappoint me, Youkai."

"Tsurara, stay in the back. I'll handle him."

Rikuo crouched down, hand gripped firmly on his sword. He took a deep breath and used his Fear to instantly vanish. He moved himself behind the Exorcist and slashed at a vital point. The Exorcist quickly guarded by putting his lance behind his back.

"My, my, this isn't a time for warming up, Youkai." The Exorcist turned around kneed Rikuo in the gut and then touched the aura around his lance.

He thrusted the sword, aiming for Rikuo's heart but he caught only Rikuo's 'Fear' cloak as Rikuo ducked.

"Guess I'll go for the weaker one." The Exorcist kicked Rikuo's chin and then instantly dashed towards Tsurara.

"Fwa~" Tsurara created a spear of ice, ready for The Exorcist's attack.

"You handle that spear like an amateur," The Exorcist sliced up the ice spear like grass, had the tip of his lance facing him, took a step forward and jabbed Tsurara in the stomach with the handle of his lance. Tsurara's body shattered into ice. "An ice clone?!"

"Don't get so full of yourself!" Tsurara appeared above him and blew out a cold breath of air, freezing The Exorcist's right arm.

"Good job!" Rikuo jumped in the air and smashed The Exorcist's head into the ground.

He quickly got up to his feet and hacked at Rikuo, but only cut his fear. He saw Rikuo and Tsurara several feet away from him clutching each other.

"Tsurara, Matoi."

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

"Arghhhh, I can't even form a Shikigami yet!" Misaki pouted, "After being pelted by Ryuuji's water attacks, there was no progress!"

"Huh? Why would there be progress from that?" Ryuuji was picking his ear with his pinky finger. "And that's sensei to you."

"Because you said 'lets start with the difficult part first as punishment' THAT'S WHY!" Misaki was furious. "Or did you do that for fun?"

Ryuuji gave Misaki a blank stare, "It was for fun." Ryuuji turned his attention to Toru. "Alright, your turn Toru. Try making a Shikigami with the technique I taught you. Its fine if you don't make succeed at first."

"Okay. Shikigami Release!" Toru start doing heroic poses and then threw a charm on the floor.

"You don't need to do that…" Misaki shook her head and avoided eye contact.

"I think it's nice to have so much energy to spare." Ame-Onna smiled.

"Hmmm? Something's coming." Ryuuji noted, "Everyone take a step back."

The floor beneath the charm began to glow and a beam of light broke straight through the clouds in the sky. An enormous amount of energy began surging from the charm and then suddenly, the energy subsided. The sound of large wings flapping echoed through everyone's ears.

Ryuuji's eyes widened, "This kid isn't normal. How in the world did he call out a Phoenix Shikigami?!"

* * *

_**Next Chapter Title: Name Behind the Lance**_

*Development for Toru, Kiyoshi and all Exorcists pretty much :P


End file.
